Even the Blind Can See
by Baldbeauty
Summary: After Carlisle is changed, he bumps into a blind lady on the streets of Volterra. Knowing that a vampire might take advantage of her blindness he kindly walks he home, not knowing that even though her eyes didn't work, she could see just fine on her own.
1. The Blind Girl

**A/N: Okay...so i started writing two different stories, and i don't know which one to persue at the present time. This one or Phoenix... So i am letting you guys decide. **

**This story is about Carlisle and Bella, i know, it is different but honestly has anyone seen Carlisle? Yeah...i thought so...**

**This story is placed way back when...but it won't be written like that so cut me some slack cuz i didn't live back then. Just chillax and take it as it is. :D**

**Thanks!**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

><p>The Blind Girl<p>

(CPOV)

I lived a depressing life. I had no one, and I was a monster. I was lonely even in the company of the Volturi I could find no peace. I wandered alone through the streets in the dead of night, trying to figure out why I was still alive, trying to discern the reason why God left me here and didn't let me die that night, for obviously he had some part in it all, but I could find no answer. I didn't realize there was someone with me until I walked into her.

The girl stumbled and I caught her reflexively. "I apologize, I was distracted and didn't see you." I stated. The brown haired girl leaned back upon to her own feet. She smelt wonderful to me, but not in an edible way…her scent calmed me.

"I apologize sir… I'm afraid I've lost my way." She sighed. That's when I noticed it. Her eyes had a milky glaze over them, dulling down the beautiful brown that resided underneath it. She strangely looked up, directly into my eyes. She couldn't have been older than thirteen, but she carried herself in a way that suggested she had grown up quickly. I knew she was blind and instantly I worried for her. She was a young, blind human, with sweet smelling blood, walking alone, in the middle of the night, in Volterra of all places! Did she have a death wish?

"Where do you live?"

"A mile north of the blacksmith… I don't know where I missed a turn… I was sure I made all of the correct ones…" She frowned and looked around.

"I will walk you home, miss." I stated, offering my arm to her. Then I realized she couldn't see the gesture, so I grabbed her hand gently and placed it in my arm.

"You are a good man, sir… Not many grown men would help a blind girl if they found her alone and helpless. You couldn't imagine what some would do." She shook her head sadly and sighed.

"How can you tell I won't do such things?" I wondered. I was truly curious as to how she knew my nature.

"I may be blind, but there are things even a blind person can see." She nodded with a small smile. She looked up directly into my eyes. "You have odd colored eyes don't you?" She asked forwardly.

"Why might you ask that?" I wondered. She shrugged.

"I have an uncanny ability to guess the color of eyes that people have. Call it a gift, Mother just thinks I am strange." She frowned. "They must be close to golden…maybe orange… I don't know for sure, I can't really see them." She pouted. "What is your name?"

"Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen."

"I am glad to have met you Mister Cullen, else I might have found myself in the hands of some fiend." She smiled. "I am Bella, Bella Swan." She smiled slightly. She took a breath through her nose and looked around. "The bakery, we are close to my home." She nodded. I was astonished, most humans wouldn't have been able to smell the scent of bread on the air from this distance, but she could. "That means the blacksmith is five hundred paces behind us…so about two thousand more steps 'til my home, assuming this is the correct road and my math is logical." I looked back, and sure enough, close to five hundred paces away was the blacksmith's forge.

"Your math is perfectly sound. I hope I have chosen the correct road." I told her.

"And I as well, I have no way of telling you otherwise." She shrugged again. We walked in silence for a long while before she froze dead. Could she have possibly heard what I did? Could she know that there was a vampire not twenty feet away from her who wanted her death?

"Not her…" I whispered to Felix who sat back in the dark, waiting to attack. I knew she didn't hear me, but she turned her eyes in Felix's direction and winced into my side. "Leave her alone." I whispered once more before he left. Bella sighed in relief.

"I hate people like him… I'm glad you were with me."

"How did you know someone else was here?" I wondered.

"I'm special…you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She stated, looking up into my eyes.

"You would be surprised… I know of a few things that you might believe in."

"I have been blind my entire life…but I've always been able to see." She sighed. "I can see people's souls and emotions. I am assuming that there was a man to my right a moment ago, his intentions were murderous. He wanted me, for some reason. The term blood lust comes to mind, though I can't tell why… I know you are a good man and have nothing but good intentions towards me. You were very protective of me when the other man showed up, and you have been contemplating my mental stability since you met me… You are also one of very few people who has thought I am beautiful." She told me matter-of-factly. "You are taller than me by almost two feet…"

"How can you know all of that? Everything you say is true." I admitted.

"The colors… I see them in my mind. Auras around human's and whatever you happen to be, because I know you aren't normal. Each color in my mind stands for a different emotion, the brighter the colors the purer the person. You are the brightest I have ever seen… I never had to question your intentions, I would have known before you even approached me…" She looked down. "Dad believes me… Mother doesn't and I am not surprised that she is trying to figure out how she can expel me from her perfect home."

"It is horrible of her not to care for you." I stated.

"Father cares, as long as I have him I am safe…but he's sick…I don't know how much longer I'll have him… His lights are fading, I know he's leaving me soon. My sister faded just as he is now, and she had never come back to us." She stopped in front of a small house and gasped, looking towards the house with wide eyes. "Father! He shouldn't be out of bed! He's worrying after me…he should be resting! I could have made him sicker!" Bella took quick steps to the gate and began fumbling with the lock, trying to get through.

"Allow me." I unlatched the gate for her and guided her up the front steps of her house. Bella found the handle of the door and pushed the door open.

"Father! I'm home! Please sit and rest." Bella cried out, running to her father, barely avoiding a small table, though the skirts of her blue dress grazed it. She wrapped her arms around her father.

"Oh, Bella… I was just coming to find you." He whispered. "You worried me." I could tell he was deathly ill just by the smell of his blood, he was going to go, soon.

"She shouldn't be walking outside to begin with. What with her disability." A woman said snootily.

"Hush, Renee." The man said sharply, protecting his daughter from the woman's wrath. Bella helped her father sit down in a seat and gently began to take his worn shoes from his feat. The man looked at me curiously. "Who are you?"

"Carlisle Cullen." I nodded respectfully. "I found Miss Bella in the streets alone. I couldn't leave her there alone, what with all of the monsters out there." The woman eyed me like I was a piece of meat to be eaten.

"Thank you for helping her along her way… She doesn't normally get lost, but on occasion she needs a guide. I am grateful that you helped her, the world truly is a monstrous place…I don't trust hardly anyone as far as I can throw them."

"Yes, well I couldn't help but make sure the little one made it home in one piece…" I smiled at her and she smiled back, as if she knew I was smiling at her.

"Would you like some tea? It was quite a cold night out, it might warm you up." Renee offered brazenly, obviously trying to keep me here longer. Bella's eyes flashed over to her mother, her mouth forming in a scowl. For a moment, I felt like Bella, Renee's true colors were nothing like she tried to make them seem.

"No thank you, madam… I must be getting on my way. I was expected at my cousin's home an hour ago, he must be worried about me as well."

"I don't know how I can thank you, Carlisle." The man said, trying to stand up but Bella wouldn't let him.

"Relax father…you needn't tire yourself."

"No thanks are necessary… Any decent person would have done as I did."

"But would any other decent men have been around? Besides decency is in the eye of the beholder…true decency is rare these days." Bella whispered.

"Says one who is blind." Renee scoffed under her breath. I hated her for treating Bella that way. I was so upset that I missed what Bella's father had said to her. Bella walked forward, touching the back of a chair gently to guide her—probably more for her mother's sake than her own—she held out her hand towards me and I took her hand gently, guiding her further forward. She bowed her head and kissed my knuckles gently. I felt an electric shock pass through my body.

"Thank you ever so much." She nodded to me.

"Off to bed, you look horrid and it is far too late for a lady your age to be up." Renee stated.

"Of course mother." Bella nodded, smiled at me and then made for the stairs that led to the second level of the house. After avoiding Renee's propositions I finally made it out of the house. I instantly began to climb the siding and I slid through the window in the second story. I looked down to see Bella, lying asleep in her bed. I stared at her, she was positively the most beautiful creature I had seen, but then again I felt like a pervert for even thinking about the young girl as being beautiful. "You aren't a pervert… I would know if you were." Bella said softly, sitting up but not opening her eyes. "You are the only man to have thought me beautiful…so strange, my mother thinks me plain and no one else has thought to the contrary except you…and that vile boy Mike but he hardly counts as a person." I chuckled softly at her rant.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you…" I whispered. "I can leave."

"Don't…" She stated, opening her useless eyes. "Stay for tonight… I fear mother is in a foul mood… I would feel better knowing you were here to protect me." She lay back down silently and pulled her covers up to her neck. "You can sit…" She offered quietly.

And so I sat in that little girl's room, listening to her parents argue all night, her mother was trying to get her put into prison for her disability and freakish powers, her father continued insisted that Bella was perfect the way she was… I had to admit that I agreed with the later. When dawn began to break I got up, leaving the girl for good… I couldn't be sure if I heard correctly, but I think I heard Bella tell me that she would find me someday, and she would miss me until she found me…but then again, I could have been wrong in many ways. I must have been wrong, because who would go looking for a monster like me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what ya'll think or i won't know what to focus on. :P Read the other new story if you have time and decide which you want more of.**


	2. To Make a Living

**A/N: Well, i kept track of alerts and favorites...and reviews and this story won 26 to 12. So yeah...here's another chapter... I had an interesting day to say the least... but that's not this story so it probably shouldn't be told. 3 days until i go back to school! Am i a nerd if i say i miss it? Uh, i guess so...I'm in the band so i must be a nerd right?**

**Hope you are all getting prepared for the upcomming holidays and are feeling a bit lighter today.**

**Many great wishes for all of you.**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>To Make a Living<p>

(BPOV)

I was magical. This I knew when I was young, but now that I was twenty, and well adapted to myself, I knew how to control my powers and hone them in. I used these powers to make my living in the world that had left me to tend to myself. I guessed the colors of peoples eyes and bewildered them with my 'trick' of traveling through space. It really wasn't a trick, but everyone else seemed to think it was, which allowed me to make money, and pretend that I was a magician who refused to divulge secrets. Yeah, wonderful for me.

I was in Italy still, and very much so hoping that Carlisle was still here as well. My mother had moved us away after my father's death and thrown me off of the carriage somewhere in the forest, thankfully a young man had passed by and offered to take me back to Volterra, but I knew the chances of Carlisle still being here were slim… Unfortunately I couldn't travel on my own, and I had no one I trusted enough to travel with me. If i did have someone i would have been activly searching the world for Carlilse...i wanted to _see _him again.

I was walking down the street in the coolness that was fall when I saw them. Two black, burgundy, and violet figures walking towards me. To men, corrupt and twisted beyond repair. That didn't bode well for me. "Miss Swan?" One of them asked. I looked at him cautiously, ready to move as quickly as possible. I thanked God that I knew these streets so well, I could get away quickly… I knew the inside of the bakery, I might be able to place myself there if I had to. Of course i had learned when i was fourteen that i could jump from place to place, as long as i knew what the surroundings 'looked' like. It was a simplematter of making sure i touched everything within a certian place, so i could invision the way things looked to everyone else.

"Sir?" I wondered cautiously.

"I wondered if you might be able to show us your talent. I hear you are quite something to see in action." A velvety voice stated, I wasn't fooled by it, he was evil, not beautiful like the voice he had.

"I will not be doing anything like that today. Sorry, sir. There is a show tomorrow come and watch then." I told him, turning away. There were more of them, hiding in the mass of people, I would have to run for it. I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

"You will be coming with us dear…" A different voice stated. I closed my eyes and instantly smelt the inside of the bakery. There was a man, all black in the room so I disappeared again, I knew the auditorium (where i worked) by heart, so I knew I could make it there… The instant I smelt the ever familiar smell of the place I felt hand grab me and chain me down to something.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, struggling against the chains. I tried to move myself again, but I couldn't, whatever I was tied to was holding me back…it must have been something much heavier than me. I couldn't move anything heavier than me…they knew my weakness. I screamed and struggled, but I knew no one would come for me… I had no one. I felt someone's breath on my neck and felt a sharp pinch on my skin, followed by several others in many different places… Then pain…terrible, burning…pain…

(CPOV)

I heard the screams all of the way from my room. I didn't even know who they belonged to, but they pieced my heart and soul all in one second. I ran from my room, leaving my book behind as I ran down the stairs. I flew into the Volturi's 'death room' as I had learned to call it and saw a heartbreaking sight.

An older Bella was chained down to a large marble block, screaming as the venom of a vampire burned her. I ran to her and put my hands gently on her face. She shook with the violence of her pain, but she stopped screaming. She leaned into my hands, as if she knew who I was, and she almost completely relaxed, her rapid heart was the only thing that betrayed her utter calm.

"Why did you do this?" I asked Aro and Caius who had walked into the room.

"She will be a doll…an amazing attribute to have amongst us." Aro commented.

_Ah, a new favorite for his collection… I see. _I thought bitterly.

"It is almost done, she looks so beautiful." Aro stated.

_She was a beautiful human, she didn't deserve this… _I sighed.

"You are too nice for your own good Carlisle… You shall see her use when she wakes." At that precise moment, her heart stopped beating. She took a deep breath and hissed at Aro and Caius, she didn't even bother to open her eyes as she broke the chains that held her down. She leapt up and crouched in a defensive position. "Wonderful."

"You would have me be your slave. I refuse, Aro." Bella said strongly. "You have improper thoughts, Caius…far too improper for me to deal with." She turned to me and opened her eyes. She gasped and stared at me. "I can see…" She whispered in an intense voice. "You _are _more beautiful than I imagined, and I did guess your eyes right." She whispered loudly enough for only me to hear. "Do not remain with them, they are evil." She warned in the same, almost silent tone. "Come find me…I will wait." I was the only person to have heard her words. She growled sharply at Aro and disappeared.

"Send Demitri after her." Aro stated. "She needs to be at home with her family." Aro stated, running out of the room with Caius on his heels.

(BPOV)

I ran as quickly as I could from my childhood home and I ran to the woods. I began to travel as quickly as I could, until I hit the ocean. It was amazing the sight that I had missed out on during my human life, I was in awe of the colors. I refused the burn in my throat as I ran past humans too quickly for them to see. I ran on the docks and jumped into the ocean hoping my new body could swim without tiring…thank God it could…

I must have swam for at least two weeks when I finally climbed up onto a shoreline. I ran again, through the woods and as deep into the forest as I could before I collapsed and hid myself amongst the trees, hoping that someday, Carlisle would find me, that someday he would come looking for me…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Bella all alone... Reviews are lovely.**


	3. Mine

**A/N: Hello peoples! Okay, so i've got this new chapter for you today, and i also have a banner for this story. It is on a blogger account that i just made. So go look at it pretties! It is at:**

**jenfantasy (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Hope it looks good to ya'll.**

**I don't own anything.**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>Mine<p>

(CPOV)

I spent weeks, hating the Volturi. They had taken the life of an innocent girl for their own purposes. It disgusted me to no end. The girl had been perfectly healthy, she had had her whole life ahead of her. She wasn't even truly blind for crying out loud. She was perfect the way she was, and they turned her anyway.

I had spent weeks, feeling the strangest pull on my heart. I felt as though I was in the wrong place, like my life was worthless. I sat in a small courtyard, wondering why I felt so strange, so hurt and sad. I was normally in a lonely state, but this was beyond normal, it was more painful.

"You are missing something." The voice of Marcus told me. I looked up at him slowly, he hadn't been a part of Bella's capture, as far as I was concerned I had no problems with him.

"What am I missing?" I wondered.

"Someone very dear to you… I can feel it." Marcus stated. "They are very far away…its pulling at your heart to be so far away from them." He paused thoughtfully. "You need to leave, it will kill you if you stay here." He advised me. I personally was shocked, I had never heard Marcus say so much in one sitting before—I probably had never heard him say this much since I met him combined.

"Where will I go?" I asked, not knowing how to find something that I couldn't see.

"I suppose your heart will tell you…won't it?" Marcus stated looking around. "Go…they won't miss you, no need to be polite. You are far too polite. I am sure they will understand your need to leave… I will explain if they don't." He nodded and walked away.

I stared after him, completely shocked by his actions. Of the three of them, Marcus was most in my good grace, and it was obviously grace well deserved. I quickly left the city and looked around. I could feel a strange pull coming from somewhere, but I couldn't tell where it was derived from.

How was I supposed to find something I couldn't see? It was extremely irritating. How did Bella ever deal with not being able to see? Bella… She always moved with her eyes closed, she never needed them. She allowed her senses to guide her… I don't know what in the world possessed me to do it…but I closed my eyes and stood still for a long moment, trying to imagine what Bella had felt and heard in her state.

After a few moments of standing alone in the woods with my eyes shut I began to notice things I had never paid attention to before. My senses were far more in tune than I imagined, they could almost show me a more complete picture of the world around me then my own eyes could. I began to notice a small hum in the back of my mind. My eyes snapped open settling on a direction.

I had no idea why my feet pulled me forward but they kept moving, faster and faster until I was at an all-out sprint, looking for whatever Marcus said I was missing. I slid to a stop when I reached the ocean's edge and my heart constricted, protesting my halt. "Where am I going? What am I doing?" I asked myself quietly. A part of me told me that I was getting away from people whose company I didn't enjoy, the other part of me told me I was heading towards something greater than I could imagine…

I argued with myself briefly, whether it was worth it to follow only a slight feeling in the back of my mind…but I had all of the time in the world to make mistakes, and not a moment that I wanted to regret in my extended life…so I allowed myself to follow the small feeling in the back of my mind…such a small strange feeling…

888

I stood up slowly, looking around the rocky shore I stood on. That small little feeling in my mind had grown, pushing faster and further away from Italy than I had ever gone before. I looked around curiously, trying to find the right course, but I didn't have to look around, my mind it seemed knew exactly where I was supposed to go. I ran through the forested area quickly. It must have been an hour before I felt a spark of electricity shoot through my entire body. I froze and looked around cautiously.

I could smell a vampire in the air, but their scent was too faint for me to recognize. I walk slowly into a small meadow. There I saw a small form collapsed against the ground. The doctor in me was instantly concerned over the health of the woman who lay there, but then I realized who it was.

"Bella?" I asked cautiously I knew she was still a newborn and that startling her was not a very good idea. The girl sat up slowly and looked at me. She rose to her feet and looked at me with a warm smile.

"I knew you would come for me." She smiled at me brilliantly. I couldn't help but smile back at her as she took my hand in her small one. Then I noticed her eyes.

"Aren't you incredibly thirsty?" Bella winced slightly when I traced her black eyes with my fingertips.

"You've no idea…but I will hurt no one… That's why I came here…Europe is so crowded…America…it practically doesn't exist." Bella explained slowly. He voice was beautiful, perfect in my ears.

"You don't have to live like this…" I promised her. "You don't have to live in agony." She smiled sadly.

"Carlisle, always trying to help… I just don't see a way around the pain without hurting someone…and I refuse to do that… Not only would it be horrible to hurt someone, but the very thought of watching someone's life force fade. Watching the lights leave them." Bella looked like she was going to cry at the mere thought of hurting someone.

"You don't ever have to hurt anyone." She looked up at me curiously. I had the feeling that she was looking straight through me, as though she was trying to ensure I wasn't lying to her. "You may hunt animals, as I have throughout this life." She beamed up at me and squeezed my hand gently.

"Show me?" She asked gesturing towards the woods around us. I nodded, only wanting to make her happy. I led her deeper into the woods—well, I guess I couldn't say that, she kept up with me the whole time with such a grace that could make angels cry. I stopped her in the woods a few moments later and she looked up at me curiously.

"What can you hear, Bella?" I asked quietly. Instantly her head swiveled towards three heartbeats just to the north us where we stood.

"They don't have any colors…" She said with a large smile. She looked back up at me and kissed my cheek gently. I felt heat flash through my entire body at her sweet touch. "Thank you." She smiled at me before taking off silently into the woods. When I caught up with her, two of the deer had been taken care of already and she was draining the last one. When she finished she stood up and looked at me with her now bright gold eyes. "I suppose I should have left one for you, I didn't think about that at the time…" She sighed. She was the most controlled newborn I had ever seen in my life, it amazed me how tame she was.

"I'm fine, I was more so worried about you." I promised her, not wanting her to feel guilty. She smiled again. I noticed that for a first time hunter she hadn't a single hair out of place. She was a picture of perfection. She walked towards me and instantly I held my arm out to her. She took it and smiled at me.

"I knew you would come and find me."

"How did you know that?" I wondered. Her eyes twinkled.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me." She shrugged as we continued walking.

"I don't understand." I sighed running a hand through my hair. She stopped and stood in front of me.

"I can see all of your emotions, all of your feelings…I can see your soul Carlisle… I know things."

I was suddenly very nervous… I knew that as a human she could see into people's souls, but know that she was a vampire I knew her power must have grown much stronger. What did she see in me exactly? Did she see good? Evil? She must see all of my quirks and shortcomings as well… What did she think about me? She placed her hands on my cheeks and smiled at me.

"No need to be nervous." She grinned. "You have a lovely soul, the most beautiful I have ever seen." She promised, running her fingers along my jaw line. Her touch sent warmth through my body. "I knew you would come, you were a little later than I expected, but I guess that's alright."

"How? Why?" I wondered. I think she understood my thinking.

"You are mine, Carlisle. That's why." She stated in a firm voice.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

http:(two slashs) jenfantasy (dot) blogspot (dot) com

"I wish there were some way for me to show you what I see…especially between you and me." Bella whispered quietly, intensely. I saw it even when I was a human, I find it strange that you didn't see what I did, but perhaps even the blind can see better than a vampire." She chuckled lightly at her own little joke. "How I wish you could see it…" Bella sighed. Some urge in the back of my mind suddenly moved my hand so that it was buried deep in her brown locks. My other hand gently cupped the side of her neck. She leaned into my touch, and before even my quick mind could catch up, we were kissing lovingly.

I opened my eyes while we kissed to see that hers were open as well. The instant my eyes met hers I saw light explode around us. I could see Bella perfectly, but I could also see something more, like there was an extra layer of images over her. Light flowed from her, a deep emerald green along with many light reds, blues, purples, and yellows. The color that startled me most was the color silver that wrapped around her tightly before wrapping itself around me as well. I reluctantly pulled away from her and the instant my lips left hers the colors vanished.

"What was that?" I asked in shock.

"What was what?" She asked, curiously.

"All of those colors. So bright…" I shook my head trying to clear it. Her eyes lit up.

"You saw them?" She asked happily. I nodded. "Let me explain them to you…" She whispered, pressing her lips to mine again. She explained, silently every single color that I saw, and what they meant for me…the only one she didn't explain was the one I was most curious about.

"What does the silver one mean?" I asked when she pulled away from me.

"It means you are mine, Carlisle, and no one else is to have you." She said seriously. "You're my soul mate." She whispered happily. I didn't question her any further… I knew what she said was completely true. I had never felt more happy than I did in that moment. I had found my mate. I was never going to be alone again. I crushed my lips to hers and she moaned lightly kissing me back with just as much passion. I didn't see the lights this time, but I didn't need to. I knew exactly how she was feeling, just by being around her… For once in my life, I was excited for the future…for my future, Bella's future, and our future together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Carlisle has his girl now! Next chapter is going to deal with their relationship in the mid- 1800's k? Esme might show up, but don't worry, this will be a strictly Bella/Carlisle story... Trust me. :)**

**Tell me what your feeling... I'm not like Bella, i can't just 'know'.**

**BYE!**


	4. Esme Platt

**A/N: So, i have one last chapter for the weekend. I am resuming school tomorrow,so i might not be able to keep up a regula updating schedule... Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter, it starts out all fun and lovey, but kind of ends on a sour note... Next chapter will be further into the future the early 1900's to be exact... When i finally bring in all the characters this story will pick up, but i think backstory will be completely neccissary. So enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

**OH! And if you haven't already, seriously go look at the banner i made for this story and tell me if you like it... just sayin...i think it's cool.**

**Happy Reading,**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>Esme Platt<p>

(CPOV)

I had my arms wrapped around Bella gently. We were lying in our bed together, silently. We didn't have to speak aloud to know what the other felt. We had been married for almost a hundred years, and my what a perfect century it had been.

Bella had talent, that much was all too true. She would see people's souls, teleport herself to any place she had previously seen, and she could project what she saw with a kiss, though that might only work with me, because we hadn't tested it on anyone else before. We were only a tad bit—okay, very much so—possessive of each other, and that outweighed all of our curiosity in that subject. Not to mention she was a powerful shield.

She and I had lived in the America's all of this time, moving from place to place every time we began look younger than what we said we were. I had been a doctor almost everywhere we went. Sometimes Bella would work as a nurse alongside me—because her control rivaled mine some days—but now she was taking a break. She loved to help people, but seeing people die wasn't healthy for her, it made her upset to no end, so occasionally she would take a break to regain her bearings before becoming a nurse again. Her dedication made me love her all the more. Even when she hurt she still cared for humans enough to stick through her pain.

Bella's bare back was lying against my bare chest. She was completely bare except for her wedding rings and the Cullen crest that hung around her neck. Her left arm was bent upwards as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her other hand was intertwined with mine, resting on her bare stomach. My free hand began to wander up and down her curves as I kissed the side of her neck gently. She hummed gently, sending vibrations through my body. She rolled over, grabbing my hands, and forcing them away from her.

"Please stop, with all of the lust, Carlisle, I can't stand it." She complained, looking down at me with her bright gold eyes. I smirked slightly.

"Are you sure you can't take it?" I whispered before licking from the shell of her ear to the artery in her throat. She groaned and pulled away from me, holding my hands above my head.

"I could take it… The problem is, you can't." She smirked back.

"I'm positive I can, love." I chuckled kissing her again. She kissed my lips gently, showing me all of the lust she was feeling before she pulled away and laughed.

"I am positive you can't. You have to go to work."

"Damn, your right…" I cursed the world for taking me away from her, especially with the way we were feeling now.

"Get dressed…" She ordered teasingly. She stood up and began to walk to the closet. She must have felt my stare because she turned and winked. "See something you like?"

"No…" I said, getting up to walk over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. "I see _someone_ I _love_." I promised, kissing her cheek. She turned and kissed me gently, not projecting her visions to me this time, which meant she was trying to keep us from losing control, and me being late for work.

"I love you too." She smiled and reached for a dress.

"No…" I stated. I pulled the dress out of her hand and swept her up into my feet, gently setting her down on the bed.

"Carlisle!" Bella giggled.

"I don't care if I'm late…I can't watch you get dressed right now…"

888

Bella and I walked through town towards the hospital…we were running a little behind schedule, but nothing that couldn't easily be passed off. She had her arm in mine when she froze and looked up at a house. "Bella what is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Sorrow lives in that house." Bella commented quietly. "Such a sad home." She frowned and squeezed the crook of my arm, urging me to continue walking. When we got to the hospital Clair, an older woman whose hair was just starting to grey met Bella and I.

"You're running behind Dr. Cullen." She teased lightly. "It doesn't have to do with your lovely wife now does it?" Clair grinned.

"I assure you, it was all his fault he slept in." Bella teased me.

"Why do all of the women in this town gang up against me?" I wondered kissing Bella's forehead. "I will be home late, don't wait up for me, alright, Bella?"

"Alright," she sighed. "Nice to see you again, Clair." Bella nodded her head graciously to the woman. Bella leaned forward and whispered to the nurse. "Now don't let my husband fall in love with the young women who come here just to gain his attention now will you?" I would have laughed if Clair would have known that I could hear her.

"He pays them no attention on his own anyway—as he is quiet taken with you, and speaks of you so often that it irritates most people—but I'll make sure to backhand him if he gets any wild glints in his eye." Clair chuckled.

"Good." Bella smiled. "Thank you, Clair." Bella smiled and waved before walking alone towards the house. Worry filled me, I knew that she could take care of herself, but I still wish I could be with her, just in case something were to happen. "You'll worry yourself into an early grave…" I heard Bella mumble as she walked away.

"She'll be alright." Clair stated. "Come on, there's work to be done."

888

(BPOV)

"Isabella?" I looked up from my book and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway. Instantly I knew something was wrong. He had shades of dark orange in him, he was concerned, very concerned.

"Are you alright, Carlisle?" I asked, going to him instantly. He shook his head and took me into his arms. I held him back tightly, hoping that he would feel better. "What happened Carlisle?"

"A woman got brought to the hospital today, Esme Platt… Do you remember her?"

"The little girl you treated with a broken ankle five years ago? Yes…" I nodded.

"She tried to commit suicide today… The poor think broke almost all of the bones in her body." Carlisle sniffled. "She's still alive though…"

"That's a terrible fate…" I agreed.

"I don't believe that she has much longer." Carlisle paused. He looked at me slowly.

"You can tell me." I told him.

"I feel the need to save her." He stated. I put my hand in his arm gently.

"Take me to her, let me meet her and see." I stated. I knew the day would come when his compassion would make him want to change someone, but I also knew he was compassionate to a fault… He was blinded by his love for everyone. He took me quickly through the town until we entered the modest hospital. He led me upstairs with no questions from anyone. He led me to a door and opened it for me, allowing me to enter first. I walked into the room and he pointed to a woman in the bed, who hadn't noticed us yet.

Instantly I noticed many things about her. She had a dark, vengeful aura, that I knew would carry over if we turned her. She had a dark painful past…and she had once been a great person, though time had taken it's toll on her. She had no mate to live for either…the silver that should have been around her was gone, indicating that she had lost her true mate. I looked up at Carlisle and shook my head.

"She would be too dangerous." I whispered too quietly for her to hear. "She would have no one to live for…the silver in her is gone. She has no mate…" I closed my eyes and winced away from her.

"No mate?"

"If the silver has left you know that she has lost he mate to death." I stated. He still looked confused. "If I were to die right now, your silver would leave your aura, like it has for her." I re-explained my statement on a level he would understand. He shivered at my bluntness and clutched me closer. "I want to talk to her…alone, if you please."

"Of course." Carlisle nodded and I walked over to Esme's side. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." She whispered.

"I'm Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen's wife." I smiled at her sweetly.

"You two are a good match…" Esme stated slowly, before looking away from me.

"I want to ask you, why you are here?" I wondered cautiously. She looked at me for a long moment.

"I trust you…" She sighed. "It was an arranged marriage…he was fine for a while, but then he became abusive… He hurt me so badly that it killed our baby…my little baby." She cried. "I couldn't live with him, not like that."

"You shouldn't have had to live like that…" _Yet, she shouldn't have fallen this far. Her soul shouldn't be this dark… _

"Yet I did." She said bitterly. I touched her head gently, watching her lights fade in front of me.

"Rest…find peace."

"I would, if I weren't here." She insisted.

"I know…" I nodded in agreement, heaven or whatever afterlife she was heading to was better than this. Carlisle walked into the room and Esme looked at him.

"Don't let this one go… You will never forgive yourself if you do, Dr. Cullen." She insisted before falling silent. Carlisle nodded and agreement and helped walk me out of the hospital. I winced and a short second later Carlisle heard the loud yelling of a nurse…Esme Platt had died.

"Did we do the right thing?" Carlisle asked, leaning against me.

"She was sad…she wouldn't want to live like that for eternity…she would have never found peace." I told him. He nodded sadly. I took his hands in mine. "Come with me… Let's get rid of all these sad thoughts, we needn't bog ourselves down with death… Death is natural."

"Says the woman who can't stand it." Carlisle stated in a morbidly teasing tone.

"I may not be able to stand it but I surely understand it, Carlisle." I told him. He smiled slightly at me and kissed my forehead.

"I know, my love. Where are we going?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is fifty years into the future. I think you all know what that means... Edward's on the way... Hmm... Who should meet him first? Bella or Carlisle?**


	5. Chicago

**A/N: Alrighty, so i changed the rating on this story, after realizing what i had to put in it... Yup, you heard right, i already know how this story is going to end, and i'm not telling anyone-_though there will be sneek peaks if ya'll go look at my blogger account..._But, of course i can't force you to look at awesome sneak peaks now can i? **

**I am very pleased that you have all liked this story so much and am happy that i can write it for you.**

**I went to school for the first time in almost a month today... It was nice to feel the secure routine again... I have a lot of support at my school, which had me in tears most of the day and i REALLY hate crying... But other then the tears i was happy to be back, not that ya'll care about my boring life.**

**Anyway... I don't own anything, AND! Be mindful of the foreshadowing in this chapter. **

**I'm done rambling now...**

**(Probably not, but at least i won't write it down on here anymore right? :P **

**Thanks for reading ~Jen**

* * *

><p>Chicago<p>

(CPOV)

"I want this one." Bella insisted for the fifth time.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "It really is bigger than necessary…have you suddenly gone from simple to…not-so-simple in such a short time?" I questioned teasingly. She turned and wrapped her arms around my waist, tugging on the back of my shirt gently, so as to pull me towards her.

"I want this house." She said persuasively, raising her eyebrows slightly. The man who was selling the house walked back into the room and nearly chuckled at our embrace.

"Isabella…" I sighed.

"Please." She pouted. She really didn't have to say that, she would have convinced me to give her anything she wanted without it, but I was curious and I wasn't going to give in just yet.

"Why do you want this house so badly? It's too large." I stated.

"I have a feeling we will need extra room…" She beamed at me. "Please?" She begged again. The man chuckled at us.

"You might want to give in to her. You might be new to the whole marriage thing, but with my experience, the wife gets everything she wants." Mr. Masen stated with a large smile.

I had been married for a very long time, and found Mr. Masen's statement to be more than truthful. "I'm beginning to see this." I laughed along with him. "We'll take it." I nodded to him. Bella hugged me and kissed me happily.

"I knew I would win." Bella teased lightly.

"As did I…" Mr. Masen smiled. We handled all of the paperwork then and paid the man. He was about to leave when he paused and looked around the house. "My son grew up in these rooms… It's so strange to be selling them now…" He shook his head and turned to smile at us. "Well, I hope you enjoy this place as much as my family did." He turned and looked at me seriously. "And I hope you learn to just give in some days… It's a lot less stressful."

"Don't worry, I'll wear him down." Bella promised, smiling up at me.

"Of course you will." He laughed. "Lovely to meet both of you." He left us alone in our new home.

"I want to add some color to the walls… Some gold maybe…and blue definitely." Bella rambled. I covered her mouth with my hand gently. Her eyes widened when she looked at me, she could see what I was feeling.

"How about we save the painting for later?" I asked persuasively. She smirked and kissed me passionately.

"Well…we don't have to go to work until tomorrow…so…" I took that as a yes. I picked her up bridal style, up the stairs at a lightning speed to our new bedroom.

888

(BPOV)

I walked slowly through the streets of Chicago when I caught sight of someone standing amongst the human. I was startled when I realized it was a vampire, but thankful when I saw his golden eyes. He looked at me curiously before turning to the woman next to him, whom also had golden eyes. I hadn't been focusing on where I was walking at all.

"Ma'am?" A voice shouted out. I felt someone grab me and pull me back, out of the way of a startled horse. I allowed the person to pull me back, because they wouldn't have been able to do it if I hadn't allowed them to, and it would have looked suspicious if they hadn't been able to move a small girl like me. "Are you alright? You quite possibly could have been trampled." A worried young man asked. I turned to look at the handsome boy. He had obviously messy bronze hair, that he was attempting to control, to no avail. His eyes were bright emerald green. His aura was pure and good…nothing like Carlisle's, but good nevertheless.

"Thank you… I suppose I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." I shook my head. I glanced towards where the two vampires had been, but they were gone.

"Good thing you didn't get too far, you could have been hurt." He paused. "I apologize for grabbing you so harshly… I reacted rather quickly…I hope you don't bruise Ms..."

"Mrs. Cullen." I held out my hand to him and he shook it gently.

"Edward Masen." He nodded back.

"Edward what have you done this time?" A woman with his hair asked walking forward with groceries in her arms.

"He saved me from being trampled…" I told her.

"Are you well my dear, you look quiet pale?" She asked worriedly. She had a pure heart as well. I could see where Edward got it from.

"I'm fine…a little startled, but otherwise unharmed thanks to Edward." I smiled at him politely.

"As long as you are well… How did you miss such a horse, my dear?" The woman I assumed to be Edward's mother inquired.

"I was very deep in thought… I was on my way to the hospital…but I got distracted." I sighed…vampires do that to you sometimes.

"Are you ill?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Edward." The woman hushed him. "It's impolite." I chuckled.

"I am not ill… My husband is a doctor and I am a nurse. I was going to visit him and then go into work myself…"

"Ah… I see…" The woman nodded. "Edward, perhaps you should escort her to the hospital."

"That won't be neccissary…" I stated.

"No I insist. You shouldn't be alone out here in the city…and I am quite sure your husband wouldn't want you out here alone either." She insisted. I knew there would be no way for me to resist this woman. I allowed Edward to take my arm and lead me through the city towards the hospital.

"Sorry about that… Mother always gets what she wants." Edward sighed.

"She is quite kind and wise… Perhaps she deserves to get what she wants." I smiled at him.

"Perhaps." Edward nodded as we came near to the hospital.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle shout. I meant not to be rude to Edward, but when your mate calls your name you go, instantly. I moved forward quickly and he pulled me into his strong arms.

"I was worried about you… You have never been late." He whispered into my ear.

"I almost got stomped on by a renagade horse…thankfully someone was there to watch where I was going." I chuckled. Carlisle turned and looked at Edward.

"Who might you be?" He asked kindly.

"Edward Masen." Edward smiled. "I was here to ensure Bella got to the hospital safely."

"Thank you so very much… If there is ever anything I can do to repay you for your kindness, just let me know son." Carlisle stated. Even if I was practically unvalnurable, the gesture of Edward's kindness was not lost.

"Nothing is neccissary. I merely did the right thing." Edward bowed. "I have to run. Mother shouldn't be alone right now." He looked nervously towards the market. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"And you as well." Carlisle and I said together. He left quickly and I turned to Carlisle.

"There were vampires in the market today." I whispered to him. His features became shocked, angry, protective, and possessive all at once.

"Volturi?" He asked causiously, walking me into the hospital.

"No one I recoignized… They seemed to pure to be one of them… They weren't hostile towards me…though the man was very curious about me. I suspect they will seek us out later today…" Carlisle pulled me into his office and guided me into a chair gently. He ran his hand through his honey colored hair worriedly.

"If they do seek us out, and they are hostile I want you to run." Carlisle said after a moment of thought.

"And leave you? That's not going to happen Carlisle." I promised him. He sighed and knelt on his knees in front of me.

"If they attack you have to run… If they are the Volturi it is you they want… They might do terrible things to you if they caught you…you need to promise me that you will go."

"I can't make that promise." I told him seriously. He scoffed and stood up, running his hand through his hair again.

"Of course you can't."

"If it makes you feel better he had golden eyes… Though I am not so sure about the woman." I told him, trying to calm him.

"It could be a ruse, Bella." He stated. "The Volturi knew of my eating habits…they might be trying to get you to trust them." I stood up and stopped his pacing by hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry… We'll be alright; that I _can _promise." I told him in a sure voice. He cupped my face in his hand and pushed me back against his desk, kissing me passionately. I could feel all of his worry and stress and decided now would not be a good time to show him my own, so I kept my powers to myself as we kissed. There was a knock at the door and we pulled apart instantly.

"Come in." Carlisle said in his velvety voice.

"I'm sorry sir…but someone is hear to see you. He says he's an old friend… His name is Eleazar."

"Show him up here." Carlisle smiled, he was instantly relieved. The nurse smiled and walked away, closing the door behind her. "You were right…we'll be fine."

"Who's Eleazar?"

"A friend of mine who left the Volturi long before you showed up, my love. He will not harm you." Carlisle promised, and I completely believed him. A second later the door opened and a man and a woman were admited. I took a small step behind Carlisle, hoping that he would sheild me from the others.

"Carlisle, how wonderful to see you again." Eleazar shook my husband's hand before looking at me. "My, my…I didn't think you would ever settle down, Carlisle. Who is your lovely wife?"

"Eleazar, this is my Bella… Bella, this is Carmen and Eleazar." Eleazar's nostrils flared.

"Bella?" His looked between me and Carilsle quickly. "You can't be serious, Carlisle."

"I am…"

"Oh, god…" Eleazar stated, collapsing into the chair closest to him. "The Volturi are looking all over for you, Isabella. Caius and Aro especially…"

"I don't understand, why would they want me."

"You are a very powerful vampire my dear… I can see why they want you." Carlisle hissed, while I looked at Eleazar curiously. "I can see talents, dear… No wonder why Demitri can't find you… I've never met such a powerful sheild." He looked up at Carlislie and I. "I'm sorry old friend, but they haven't stopped hunting, your dear bride…they still want her. I would keep her as hidden as you can. If they find her there is no telling what they might do." Eleazar stated.

"I thought they would stop…" Carlisle sighed.

"I did as well." I added.

"Don't worry, neither of us will speak of you." Carmen stated.

"I know you won't." I smiled at her sweetly. Eleazar looked at me curiously.

"What other talents are you hiding behind that sheild?" He asked, quirking a brow. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We would prefer to keep that our secret." Carlisle said, knowing exactly how I felt.

"I understand…" Eleazar nodded and stood up. "I see you two are busy, might we be able to talk later…perhaps at your home?"

"Of course." Carlisle nodded, jotting down the address to our home. "We should be home before dusk…"

"We will see you then." Eleazar and Carmen nodded.

888

The couple stayed with us for two weeks. I had to admite I enjoyed their company emensly. It was nice to meet vampires who were like us, and I missed them when they left…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I refuse to ramble here... Just write me a little review to make me smile alright? **

**(I'm going to write some spoilers on Blogger now, just advising you all about that... ;)**

**I know, i'm awesome. :P**

**Tell me how you feel guys. **

**~Jen**


	6. Vampires Faint?

**A/N: Is today your lucky day or what? SPoilers and lots of updates...and i might possibly get another one in...maybe...**

**I don't own anything. :P**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>Vampires Faint?<p>

(Bpov)

I was walking on my way to the hospital in the dark when I notticed someone walking. I knew they were human, and I knew they were dying…but beforei could help them, they collapsed onto the ground, dead. I called for someone and as soon as I heard people coming I dashed to the hospital.

Carlisle must have felt me coming because he was at the front door of thehospital, waiting for me. "You are worried." Carlisle stated the instant he saw me.

"Carlisle, I just saw a man drop dead right in front of me." I said in an upset voice… Seeing people's souls fade away made me feel terrible. I could feel other's pain…it made me burn to see such hurt.

"That's the third one this week…" Carlilse stated, his face falling into a mask of contemplation. "Something's coming…" Carlisle stated, grabbing my hand and walking me into the hospital.

"What do you mean 'something'?"

"That's the problem… I'm not exactly sure… I have a feeling these won't be the only cases of the influenza we will be seeing."

"I don't want this much death to be around me…" I complained. Carlisle wrapped me up in his strong arms and held me with such comfort that I knew only he could give me.

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart." He promised, and I believed him.

888

(CPOV)

The influenza spread like wild fire through the city. We would get paitents every few moments. Bella was being dragged down by all of it. She felt sick and tired, even though she shouldn't. She complained of headaches and physical pain occasionally, but I knew that she was I more pain than she let on. She kept working, even though I told her she should quit and that the stress wasn't good for her, but she kept on working.

I walked home quickly after two straight days of working and walked into the house to see Bella sitting on the stairs. Her head was resting in her hands as she rocked back and forth sobbing relentlessly. "Isabella…" I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"All of the pain…all of the suffereing…all of the death… I can sense it…I can feel it… I know how every one of those poor souls feel… I can physically feel it. Why won't it go away?" Bella shouted rocking back and forth over and over again.

"Bella, relax, it's alright, everything will be okay." I told her trying to calm her down. That was when I noticed her hands were pressing hard enough into her temples for cracks to begin appearing in her skin. I pulled her hands away from her head, so that she couldn't do anymore damage to herself.

"It's too much…my mind can't handle this… I can't…I can't…" She whispered before her whole body went limp in my arms.

"Bella?" I shook her, panicing. She didn't respond at all, she quite breathing and was completely still…almost as if she had fainted. Can vampires faint? I didn't think they could. I had no idea how to help her, and her inate state was scaring me to death. I picked her up and cradeled her in my arms as I ran out of the house. Eleazar had told me where he was going to travel, I just hoped that he was going to be there…

888

I walked up to a small cabin in the woods where I traced Eleazar's scent and I forced the door open. "What in the—?" Eleazar stood up swiftly from his coutch and crouched in front of Carmen. When he saw me he straightened up. "What's wrong Carlisle?"

"Bella…she…she won't wake up." I stated in a panic. "I don't know what to do… I've never seen this before."

"Relax Carlisle…bring her here." He gestured to the couch and I gently set her down, never letting go of her hand. Eleazar looked at her face for a long moment, with a look of determination on his face. "She's alive… That's one tough shild she has… It takes me ages to see around it." I sighed in relief, but it was short lived.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"What made her fall like this, Carlisle? It might help me determine where that brain of her's is." I quickly recounted everything that had happened and he listened to me intently, seemingly keeping up with my fast pace. "Ah…She will be alright…" Eleazar stated after a moment, pating my mate's shoulder gently before rising to his feet again.

"What happened?"

"She has the ability to see souls… She can feel souls… She could feel all of their pain when the disease hit. She could feel the pain of all those who lost loved ones…" Eleazar frowned.

"How did that do this to her?" I questioned.

"You're a Doctor, Carlisle…perhaps I can find a way to make you understand… When a human experiances great pain…too much for their mind to handle, what does that human's body do?"

"It usually falls out of consciousness until their minds deem it appropriate to wake up again." I said slowly.

"Bella is simply protecting herself from the pain. The conscious part of her mind was forcing her to feel all of the pain around her, so she shut of her consciousness and slid into unconsciousness, so that her 'dream self' could process the feelings she had had without physically causing her any more pain. She will find a way to sort through all of the pain, and when her mind feels it is safe for her again, she will wake up again, just like a human would." Eleazar nodded. "She is a strong woman to have lasted so long with so much pain around her."

"Thank you so much Eleazar…" I sighed giving him a brotherly hug.

"No problem… You know, I have never seen you lose your cool like that before…" Eleazar looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "You must love her so much."

"I do…she's everything." I agreed holding her close to me.

"She can't leave here…." Eleazar stated. "She has to stay with us." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I can't leave her here… I have to work…she has to come home with me, I can't miss work, not now of all times…"

"She can't go back there… Her mind will find more pain in Chicago…she won't wake up so long as there is pain around her… She needs to remain in a calm enviroment. Her mind will heal faster if she stays." Pain filled every bit of me when I thought about leaving her, even for a moment. "She'll be safe here." Eleazar promised.

"Of course she will." Carmen nodded in agreement. "She's like a daughter to us, a very loved daughter."

"I know you wouldn't hurt her…" I stated, staring at my love and pulling a strand of her hair out of her face before twisting it behind her ear.

"You just don't know how to leave…" Eleazar nodded in understanding.

"I don't know how… We've never been apart…I don't know if I could survive." I stammered.

"Go home, tell the hospital your wife is sick…they may let you off for a little while, run back quickly… She will be right here."

"I don't…I can't…"

"Go…" Eleazar ordered. "Go quickly…she will be alright. We will watch out for her." I nodded in agreement and kissed her cheek gently. Curiously I kissed her lips. I instantly saw that she was grey with sorrow and pain. I winced away.

"I will be back soon…It seems like she has much to sort through…" Lord let my feet be fast… I prayed silently as I took off towards Chicago.

888

(BPOV)

I slowly opened my eyes to see the god-like face of Carlisle hovering over me. "Carlisle? What happened to me…?" I wondered, sitting up slowly.

"You fainted, little one." A familiar voice stated. I turned to see Eleazar, and while I was happy to see him I had a question.

"Vampires faint?" I asked.

"You do it seems." Carmen chuckled.

"Are you feeling better?" Carlisle asked.

"No more pain…that's for sure… I did something…I don't know what I did…but it's gone…" I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Thank goodness…" Carlisle sighed, kissing me lovignly.

"This man was ever so panic-y about you." Carmen smiled. "He ran all the way here with you in his arms just to make sure you were alright." I looked up at Carlisle and cupped his head in my hands.

"Awe…my sweet Carlisle…" I grinned at him and kissed his nose gently. "Were you worried about me?"

"More than you know…"

"You would be surprised what I know." I winked at him.

"I don't think so…" He grinned back before pulling me into a tight embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Review if you want to see what happens next. Seriously, it takes three seconds :P**


	7. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**A/N: Last Chapter for today. :)**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own anything.**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>Edward Anthony Masen Cullen<p>

(BPOV)

"Darling, you shouldn't go back to Chicago." Carlisle insisted for the millionth time as we ran through the forest.

"I have to go, Carlisle, besides you wouldn't last without me… I think I know how to take the pain now."

"I don't want you in pain to begin with Bella." Carlisle growled.

"I'm going that's final." Suddenly I was being tackled to the ground with my hands held above my head. His face was merely inches from mine. His eyes were darker than normal.

"Why?" He asked in a dark voice.

"Because I must." I stated.

"You don't need the pain, Bella." Carlisle growled. "I won't allow you to feel pain."

"You are going back!" I snapped at him, pushing him off of me. I stood up and stared at him.

"So?"

"So? So it would cause me great pain to be away from you! I don't want to be away from you." I shouted. He blinked once or twice before he relaxed slightly.

"Fine, you can't work."

"No chance I'm quitting."

"Isabella." Carlisle said darkly, I could tell that I was trying his paitence.

"Carlisle." I said back in the same fashion, folding my arms over my chest. When he didn't budge for what could have been hours I shrugged and began walking towards Chicago. He grabbed my arm and twirled me around.

"Why do you insist upon hurting us both? You getting hurt is only going to make me hurt." Carlisle told me.

"I have this feeling…I need to go back…" Carlisle ran his hand through his hair, it was a nervous habit he had, I knew he was irritated. "Give me a month."

"A week." Carlisle stated. "I don't want you hurt."

"A month." I shot back.

"Two weeks." Carlisle stated. "That's all I'm giving you." I frowned, knowing he wasn't going to budge…

"Two weeks I sighed in agreement."

888

(CPOV)

I was a complete softy… I caved into everything Bella asked…but thankfully we only had two days left. Bella was in pain…I could tell, but she tried to hide it…she couldn't hide things from me…not when I was practically able to read her mind. I walked over to the Masen's slowly, checking on Mrs. Masen, whom I knew didn't have much longer to live.

I walked in to check on her when suddenly she grabbed my arm, tighter than most humans should be able to do. "My son, Dr. Cullen… Save him." She pleaded with me.

"I—" I had no idea what to say.

"You are different, you can do what all the other doctors can't do… Save him…please. Promise me you'll save my son…he's so young." Elizabeth begged me. I felt see-through to her peircing gaze. It seemed like she knew and saw everything.

"I'll do all in my power…" I nodded.

"Good…" Elizabeth stated, relaxing into the unconscious her heart slowed as I left her. I nearly walked into Bella as I walked out of the room.

"She will die within moments… Such a pure soul." Bella had that look about her, that depressed look she got when someone began to pass on. I hugged her gently. "Her son is dying…he's so pure…he doesn't deserve it."

"I know…" I sighed. I followed Bella into Edwad Masen's room slowly. Bella was sitting by Edward's side, a strange look on her face. Edward opened his eyes and looked at her. He looked completely disoriented and confused.

"Are you an angel?" Edward asked in a broken whisper. Bella chuckled quietly.

"No, but I know an angel. He's standing over there." She nodded towards me. Edward looked at me and then back at Bella.

"You must both be angels…to be so kind…" Edward whispered, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back unconsious. Bella leaned down and kissed his forhead.

"He will die soon, Carlisle…he has only a few hours…" Bella sounded like she was about to cry. She stood up and walked to me. She wrapped her arms around me and placed her lips at my ear. "Save him please…he has much to live for."

"Bella…"

"Please?" She begged. "I feel like we must do this." Bella insisted. "Please? I can't do it… I can't…not by myself."

"I will do it." I nodded. I kissed her cheek gently. "Meet me at home soon."

"I will," she nodded, sparing a glance at the boy on the bed before she left.

888

(BPOV)

The pain was excrutiating as the boy in front of me writhed under the influence of venom. "Go outside, get away from the pain."

"I can manage." I told Carlisle, kissing his cheek in thanks for his concern.

"Bella…"

"I'm alright." I promised with a small smile. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, pressing my back against his chest.

"Did we do the right thing?" Carlisle asked in a whisper.

"Yes," I nodded, sure of myself.

"How do you know?"

"His mate hasn't been born yet… He was meant to live on. He was meant to meet her." I told him. I heard the last heartbeat of Edward Masen and winced as his human life ended. A pair of vivid red eyes opened and looked at us. He crouched defensivly and hissed at us. Instantly Carlisle hid me behind him, protectivly.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Edward stated, wincing at his new voice. "You just startled me…that's all…" He relaxed slightly. Carlisle's eyebrows pulled together slightly. "I'm not lying." Carlisle looked at me curiously, silently asking me for guidance. "What's a newborn?" Edward asked, his eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.

"Oh…" I stated in realization.

"What is it darling?" Carlisle asked.

"He can read minds." I told Carlisle. "How lovely…"

"No I can't." Edward stated.

"Don't you trust me?" I inquired.

"I don't know you, why would i?" Edward asked quietly. I could feel Carlisle tense next to me, protectivly. "I already told you I wasn't going to hurt her!" He snapped.

"Have you ever notcied you are answering questions when Carlisle's lips haven't moved?" I questioned, realization flooded Edward's features. Something else danced along the colors I saw. "You should take him hunting…he is incredibly thirsty." I told him calmly.

"Are you a mind-reader as well?"

"No, but that topic is for another time, Edward… I shall explain when you have hunted. Go with him Carlisle." I smiled, kissing Carlisle gently on his lips, not showing him anything I saw.

888

(BPOV 15 years later)

I sat with Carlisle in the livingroom of our home in Forks when suddenly the door opened. I stood up when I saw Edward standing there, drentched with the rain that had fallen. "Edward." I sighed happily. Edward looked at Carlisle and I.

"I'm so sorry…" Edward said in a broken voice. I could tell by looking at his eyes that he had just recently begun to feed on animals again. "I must look terrible to you now, mother…I wish I wouldn't have left…and father…I'm so sorry, you must be so disapointed." I looked over at Carlisle and he nodded at me. I walked forward and gently hugged my son, before planting a very soft kiss against his lips. I showed him everything that I saw in him and he slowly accepted it.

"You are a good man, Edward. You do not dissapoint us, you never could." I promised, hugging him tightly. Carlisle joined in and wrapped his arms around both of us.

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled from up-stairs, dashing down them to tackle his brother in a hug. Rose followed gracefully and hugged him as well.

"We missed you." Rose smiled.

"I miss all of you as well…though I can't say that I missed Emmett's obscenely vulgar thoughts." I laughed at Edward lightly while Emmett frowned.

"Go on and get changed, Edward… Those clothes can't be too comfortable." I smiled at him.

888

Everyone had gone off hunting while I stayed at home. I was in the livingroom painting a picture when I heard a happy, light, rapping on the door. I got up and looked at the bright pink aura through the door that was followed by a good-natured, yet scarred aura behind it. I opened the door and a pixie of a girl whirled through the room.

"Hello Bella! I'm Alice, this is Jasper! I am so glad that we finally found you! I saw you and I knew I had to come here! I would ask where Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle are, but I know they went hunting. Could you take us hunting sometime so we get the hang of being vegitarians? I think that would be wonderful! Can we move in? Would you let us move in?" The pixie named Alice spoke so quickly that I could hardly keep up.

"Umm…"

"GREAT!" Alice beamed. "I already know which room is mine. Mind if I go clear it out?"

"Umm…"

"THANKS MOM!" Alice kissed me and dashed up the stairs.

"What just happened?" I asked myself with a chuckle.

"I apologize, Ma'am… She is not a very calm person." The man whose name was Jasper stated in a southern drawl. "She's just so happy, you see."

"I can see that." I chuckled. "Well, come on in, no need for you to remain out in the cold." I could tell he was conflicted for a moment. "I won't hurt you. You are afraid and confused. I won't hurt either of you."

"You know my emotions?" Jasper inquired, stepping inside of the house.

"Yes, sir… It's a talent." Suddenly Alice was next to me again.

"DON'T LET EDWARD KILL ME!" She giggled.

"He wouldn't hurt you…"

"Oh, I know that…" Alice beamed at me. "We are going to have the most wonderful family the world has ever known…"

I deffinitly agreed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is in present time, now that the whole gang has been rounded up. I was going to go into more detail...but naw...not gonna happen.**

**Reviews make me more anxious to write :)**

**And reviews make me want to put more cute lovey dovey stuff in here. :P**

**Haha love you guys,**

**~Jen**


	8. Too Much Love

**A/N: Short chapter... Sorry...it wrote itself that way. Just a transition right now, from pain into happiness, then all the drama will kick in and then stuff will start happening.**

**:P**

**See you at the finish.**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>Too Much Love<p>

(Present Day)

(BPOV)

"Carlisle…" I sighed as he kissed up and down my neck I could feel him smirk as he pushed my back down against his desk. His hands slid under my shirt slowly, tracing every bit of my skin. "Stop…" I said quickly, looking through the floor.

"What is it?" Carlisle whispered into my ear.

"Edward…he's in pain." I winced. "We should make sure he's alright…" Carlisle sighed disapointedly but agreed. I straightened out his hair and buttoned up his shirt. I kissed him gently and he groaned lightly.

"I will get you, my love, whether it's now or later." He insisted.

"I know… I didn't plan on running away." I winked at him. We walked down the stairs together and I found Edward in the small piano room, his head resting against the lid of the piano in defeat. "Edward, what is it?"

"Too much love in this house somedays, I swear." Edward mumbled. I sat down next to him and put my arm around him.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Are you sure that there is actually someone out there for me?" Edwad inquired, keeping the pain from his voice. "Can you still see them?" I looked at him closley.

"They are still there honey…" I could sense that his mate was very much alive and well…even if I couldn't tell where she was at the moment. "She's alive…" I said quietly.

"Why have I been alone doe so long?" Edward inquired. I hugged him gently.

"Carlisle had to wait nearely twice as long as you did, Edward. Sometimes life is like that, paitence makes us stronger." I turned and grabbed Carlisle's hand. He was glowing with happiness at the mention of the love he had found the day he stumbled into me.

"I wish I could have a love like what you two share… It's so beautiful…so pure…" Edward stated, seeing exactly what I saw.

"Yes, she is…" Carlisle gazed at me lovingly. I mentally swooned at the words that held a hint of his old English accent in them.

"Oh, hush Carlisle." If I could have I would have blushed… I would have let him get away with it, if the love we shared wasn't making Edward ache with lonelyness. "I will help you, Edward."

I located the silver in his aura and began to follow the strand of light with my eyes. Everything else disapeared but the light as I stared at it with all of the focus my mind could muster. "Mom?" Edward asked concerndedly, but I could barely hear him.

"Bella…" I heard Carlisle call faintly…I only returned to normal because it was his voice that called me back to the present.

"Sorry…" I whispered, apologizing for getting so lost in thought.

"Where did you go?" Edward asked anxiously. "Did you find her?"

"No…too far away…" I lied, not getting his hopes up. "Speaking of far away, we have to move again soo… I just realized Alice is graduating this year. Carlisle you can hardly pass for twenty-nine yet you say you are thirty nine… We have to move on, even I can't pretend to be as old as I say I am for much longer…" I looked up at Carlisle and pouted angeliclly. "Can we move south?" I smiled sweetly.

"Of course we can… Anything you want, my love. Forks?" I was ever so grateful to the mating bond we shared right at that moment, he could almost always tell what I wanted.

"Yeah…Forks sounds good…" I beamed at him and kissed his cheek. "I will try to find her Edward, I really will."

"Thanks, mom." He kissed my cheek and then leaned back, getting a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. "I…uh…didn't mean to interrupt you two…"

"I know," I grinned at him. I wrapped my sheild around Carlisle's mind and Edward's face was confused for a moment, until he understood my meaning. "We'll be quiet." I winked at Edward, grabbed Carlisle by the collar of his shirt, and I pulled him up to our room.

I closed the door behind me and pushed Carlisle up against the wall. "Where were we?" I asked him sweetly, only loudly enough for him to hear as I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. I began tracing his perfect chest and abdomen slowly, all of the way down to the perfect V. He smiled, grabbed my hands and pushed me back towards the bed. He pushed me back so that I was laying on the bed before he strattled my waist.

"I believe I was right here…" He purred.

"Mmm…" What a wonderful place for him to be…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um...yeah i would say bella's last statement was correct...**

**SO! Who should be Edward's Mate? Anyone want to tell me?**

**Just leave a review with a name I'll know what you mean...or just tell me you trust me to make up my own, either way. :P**


	9. First Day In Forks

**A/N: I decided who it is... I might get one more chapter out today, be excited people! :)**

**I am really surprised that no one has looked at the spoiler that i posted for this story... haha...nice...**

**Loving the lovin you are all giving me.**

**~Jen**

**(I own nothing)**

* * *

><p>First Day in Forks<p>

(BPOV)

I finished unpacking my bags and I walked down the stairs, listening to Edward play his piano that he had just set up on the platform on the first floor. He caught me watching and smiled at me. He patted the bench next to him and I skipped happily over to him, sitting down and helping him play the piece I wanted to hear.

It was a song I had personally written for the family with Edward's help. We smiled when we finished and he got up slowly. "May I?"I asked. He nodded and I began a slow sweet harmony, one that I had written for Carlisle. I had a musical advantage because I knew exactly what people were truly like, so I could place their personalities into the notes and rythms whenever I wanted to.

I felt handsland gently on my shoulders and felt Carlisle's lips at my neck. He kissed, licked, and gently nibbled at the side of my neck. I tilted my head to the side giving him more access. It felt wonderful…it took all the focus I had to continue playing the song correctly. I ended the song and I heard Jasper groan. "Carlisle, stop it! Please!" Carlisle chuckled.

"Uh-oh, the good doctor almost got some." Emmett schreeched. "Man, why'd you stop that? He deserves some."

"Emmett…" I warned, glaring at him flatly.

"Sorry, Bella…Mom…Mommy…" He was trying to butter me up, but it wasn't going to work.

"Shall I discuss your sex life with Rose right now?" I questioned.

"I really don't want 'the talk' again, Bella." Emmett said sheepishly.

"Good." I smirked, glad that he remembered my past threats. "Now go get ready for school."

"BELLA BELLA BELLA!" Alice screetched running down the stairs. "Do you know what today is?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I do." I nodded.

"YAY! It's here! It's HERE!" Alice bounced up and down.

"Relax, pixie." I ordered. She smiled and relaxed slightly.

"I am happy…be happy too!" She giggled and left to get ready for her first day at a knew school. Today was a special day…I had seen it coming the moment Edward asked me to look for his mate… She was here, in this city…getting ready for school. "11:11 and thirty-three seconds!" Alice shouted down to me.

"Thank you dear!"I I yelled back. She had just told me the exact time to drop Edward off at the school.

"What are you plotting?" Carlisle asked. I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I winked.

"I would actually." He smirked. I kissed him gently.

"Later…" I smiled. All of the children ran down the stairs together and began walking towards their cars. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?" He wondered.

"Would you like to go hunting with me? It wouldn't do for you to be thirsty at school with all of the humans around. Besides, I'm a bit thirsty myself."

"I am thirsty…" Edward nodded in agreement.

_You are thirsty because Alice and I kept you from hunting, silly boy. _I grinned to myself. "Thank you." I turned to kiss Carlisle again. "Go save lives, darling."

"As many as I can." Carlisle promised. "Get him to school at some point."

"I will darling… I'm just thirsty is all." I shrugged. I held out my hand to Edward and he took it. We ran out into the wilderness together, I secretly anxious for what was to come.

888

"I'm surprised that mountain lion didn't kill you, Bella. You are so small compared to it." Edward teased as I drove him towards the school in the Mercades that Carlisle bought me for Christmas.

"Hush up. I could have taken that lion on blind and human." I teased.

"I don't doubt it." Edward chuckled as I parked in the parking lot. I got out of the car with him and walked him to the office.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The lady at the desk asked, eyeing my son, ooh I should have slapped her.

"We just moved into town, and Edward hear experienced pretty bad jetlage… Poor kid can't sleep in airplanes, so he needed to sleep in." I pated his arm. "I was hoping he wouldn't be repremanded for being late, I kept him in the house." She mumbled that she would write him a pass.

"What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen." Edward smiled.

"Mrs. Cullen, you don't look old enough to have all of these children." I grinned.

"That is a compliment if ever I heard one." I chuckled. It was 11:11… I was counting the seconds. The lady starting talking to Edward about scheduals so I left. I held the door open for a small girl with black hair, green eyes, and glasses…knowing that Edward was just about to meet his mate.

888

"MOM!" Edward shouted up the stairs when he had gotten home from school. I appeared at the top of the stairs and ran down to him. "Angela Webber. It's her. I know it!" His eyes were lit up with pure joy. I hugged him tightly.

"I KNEW IT!" I laughed. Realization crossed his face.

"You set me up."

"Yes…" I agreed. He hugged me tightly.

"I love you mom, I really do." He pulled away and beamed at me. "Can she come over tomorrow?"

"Of course, Edward. Of course…" Edward practically danced Alice's hyper dance through the house. I smiled and then my eyes met Carlisle's. He was leaning against the frame of the kitchen door.

"You are a good mother." He smiled at me.

"Thank you… You're not such a bad father yourself." I winked teasingly. Alice and even Jasper joined the happy dance…though Jasper was kind of dragged along by Alice… All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup... Angela. :) She will have the same attitude...but her family situation will be different, just saying, don't yell at me for that.**


	10. I Know What You Are

**A/N: I have one more chapter for today after this... :)**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>I Know What You Are.<p>

(BPOV)

"Do you think they will like me?" I heard a soft voice asked.

"They will adore you." Edward replied to the voice.

"As if we wouldn't love her…" I scoffed, wrapping my arm around Carlisle as our son parked his car in the driveway.

"Relax, darling, you are exceedingly excited." Carlisle whispered into my ear.

"Sorry…he finally has someone…he is so happy… It makes me happy to see him so joyous!"

"Relax." He whispred, kissing my neck.

"I would if you would stop doing that to me." I snapped back. He chuckled, smiled smugly and pulled away from my neck slightly. He ran his hand up and down my arm, comforting me, calming me. Edward opened the door and held it open for Angela. She truly was a doll. When she looked up at Carlisle and I she looked slightly frightened, but then she relaxed. Her aura was pure, good, but somewhat troubled.

"Angela…this is my mother Bella Cullen, and that's my father Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I somehow got out of Carlisle's steal grip and moved forward to hug Anglea, who hesitated for a moment before hugging me back.

"I am so happy to meet you, Angela." I told her before pulling away.

"Bella, my love, you will suffocate her." Carlisle chuckled. I sighed and stepped back into Carlisle's arms.

"Lovely to meet both of you…" Angela said slowly. She looked between Carlisle and I. That's when I noticed something. She had a cresent shaped scar on her neck.

"We won't hurt you." I stated. "None of us will." I promised.

"I know what you are…but you all seem like Eleazar was." She said slowly. "Am I to assume you are all vegitarians?" Angela asked cautiously. Edward pulled her closer, protectivly.

"All of us." Carlisle nodded. Angela relaxed at that and she relaxed completely when Edward whispered into her ear comfortingly, they were already perfectly matched in every way.

"Your home is beautiful." Angela stated after looking around.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I picked everything out…then I told Carlisle what to do… That's my job." I joked, nudging Carlisle's side playfully. Today was going to go smoothly.

888

I sat in Carlisle's office. I sat curled up in his lap on a small sofa near a fire as he quietly read poems from Emily Dickinson into my ear sweetly. I heard three knocks at the door. "Come in!" I called, leaning back into Carlisle's embrace. Edward apeared with Angela by his side. "Hellow Angela, Edward." I nodded to both of them. I didn't dare get up, I was far too comfortable.

"I was told that if I ever wanted to hear an intersting story it would come from you two." Angela smiled. She seemed perfectly at ease now, she fit into our family perfectly.

"What story are we supposed to be telling?" I asked Edward.

"Yours, it's a good story." Edward stated with a shrug.

"I suppose it is…" I sighed. "You can sit down. We have plenty of room." I gestured to the other coutch. The both sat down, resting in each other's arms. Not quiet as close as Carlisle and I were, but close nevertheless. "Carlisle, you can start, you ar older than me." I looked up at him as he put the book down.

"My story didn't truly start until you came along, so you can start with your life." I slaped him playfully.

"Your part of the story is important, even if you were miserable without me." I teased. He smiled and ran his hands through my hair lovingly.

"I suppose so…" He turned to Angela and began explaining his early life to her. I was intriuged about how he was able to last so long without his mate…and how he had had the strength to overcome his hunger and so was Angela… What can I say? Carlisle is amazing and leaves everyone in awe. "I was in Volterra one day with the Volturi, when I met a small little girl in the streets of London. Bella?" He asked me quietly.

"I was a young girl thirteen to be exact. My mother hated me, unlike my father who adored me and was always there for me. I was raised a lady, though I didn't truly act like one, unless my mother was around. I personally thought it was best to remain a lady rather than get sent to a prison by my mother."

"She hated you that much?" Angela asked in shock. I nodded.

"I was disabled…I was completely blind…but I could see everything I needed to know." I smiled. "I could see people's souls. It helped me see what people's intents were and if I could trust them. It was also the main reason why my mother wanted me to be put in prison… I was 'a witch' in her eyes…" I chuckled lightly. "When I was thirteen my father was beginning to die… That gave my mother more power to push me around and me less hope for the future.

I had been out and about, I had needed medicine from a doctor that I was to take home, on my way back I got lost… I knew I must have taken the wrong road somewhere…so when I saw him, I purposefully ran into him." I smiled at Carlisle and gently cupped his face in my hand. He kissed my lips gently. "Carlisle's essence was purer than any other I had ever seen…so I went to him, hoping he would help me."

"I knew a vampire would take advantage of her, so I offered to walk her home." Carlisle smiled, running his hands through my hair. "The greatest decision I ever made…"

"He took me home and that night we parted ways for eight years… I had grown more powerful over the years… I was able to teleport myself to places that I knew, and so I used my powers to earn a living… The Volturi caught onto me and took me as their's. They bit me and made me a vampire, just a few days before my twenty-first birthday. When I woke, I woke to Carlilse… His face was the first I ever saw with my eyes…and what a beautiful sight that was…" I sighed. "I left quickly, feeling the need to escape the Volturi, they were so dark, it terrified me…"

"I soon followed after her, and found her here in America… We've been inseperable ever since." Carlisle pulled me closer to him.

"You two are adorable together." Angela chuckled aloud.

"Mates are supposed to be that way…" I sighed, kissing Carlisle's jaw. "Thank you for the compliment though." The door banged open loudly.

"BASEBALL!" Alice laughed as thunder exploded in the air. I shook my head and looked at Carlisle. "Don't look at him, Bella, you know he wants to go." I chuckled and got up, pulling him up with me.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked Angela sweetly. She nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Angela Webber... Yup. **

**Review... please?**

**Love you lots,**

**~Jen**


	11. James

**A/N: James won't be the main bad guy, but' i still hate him... **

**Review to get more chapters that will finally hold all the awesome action, because after thenext chapter we are there! WHOO!**

**Haha**

**I don't own anything**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>James<p>

(BPOV)

"No cheating." I warned Carlisle as he walked to first base. Me, Edward and Alice were against Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett in this game. We all cheat, no denying it at all.

"I won't dearest." He winked at me easily.

"Liar." I called out to him. "If you cheat, you aren't going to like me very much." I warned. He shrugged. I lifted the metal back slowly and looked at Jasper. He threw the first ball and I let it go by. I looked over at Carlisle and winked at him. I hit the next one right over his head, just out of his reach. I ran around the bases and made it home just a second before Carlisle caught the ball that was thrown by Rose. "Love you, darling." I winked and walked over to Angela who was watching the game unfold. I always stood next to her as long as I wasn't occupied.

Alice was just about to bat when she gasped. Her colors darkened and she glanced towards the woods. I might not have had foresight, but even I could see the three dark souls moving our way. "They're coming here." Alice whispered.

"Take her out of here, Bella." Edward said in a scared voice. "Take her somewhere safe, away from them." I reached out for Angela.

"Don't! Her body can't move as yours can, you'll kill her if you try to teleport her. She isn't a vampire." Alice warned. I looked between Edward and Angela.

"Sorry, Edward." I nodded before taking Carlisle's hand at the frount of our family. The others filed in a semi-circle behind us as Edward kept Angela mostly out of sight. The three vampires entered the clearing and asked if they could play baseball, but then the most shifty of the three saw Angela's face.

"You!" He growled. "No one gets away from me." He croutched preparing to spring. I disapeared and reapeared behind him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him.

"Not my daughter!" I hissed at him angrilly.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted. I disapeared and pushed the wild woman away and the other away before reapearing before the man in the middle.

"I suggest you leave." Carlisle said quietly to the three. "Hurting our family is not tollerated. And making my wife angry will not make you any closer to me or my children." His voice was hard, firm. The three of them stood up and ran. Edward looked at me.

"They are leaving, the were afraid of you, Bella… They wouldn't attack when they don't know what they have to fight with." Edward explained.

"Cowards." I hissed. Carlisle put his hands on my cheeks gently.

"Your eyes are black…relax, my love. No one will hurt your family." Carlisle rubbed my back soothingly and I relaxed into his touch.

"You didn't have to do that for me…" Angela whispered.

"You are worth it, Ang…" Jasper smiled at her.

"I didn't know mommy dearest had it in her. She was going to kill that mo'fo." Emmett laughed. I had questions for Angela, but I didn't want to ask her them just yet…she would tell me on her own time.

888

(2 years later)

Angela was set to become a vampire in a few months. She was going to join us a month after graduation, I was perfectly happy with that. She completed our family. I was in the house alone when I heard her car pull up. I opened the door and let her in with a smile.

"Hello, Ang."

"Hi, Bella… Whoa…where did everyone go?" She wondered.

"Hunting trip… I was the only one who stayed behind." I shrugged.

"I guess that's good." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about something…" Angela stated. "You have been like the best mother/sister/friend I have ever had in my life—don't tell that to Alice—but I knew the first day we met, when you jumped between me and James that you were going to be one of the closest people I would ever have to me." She said. I hugged her gently.

"I love you too." I whispered. She chuckled.

"You notice things, moreso than the rest… You saw my scar the first day we met, yet you have always been polite and never asked… Can I tell you the story today?" Angela inquired.

"If you want to dear… I don't want you to feel compeled to say anything." I nodded, sitting down as she did.

"I lived in Canada for a while when I was young. As you know I have pretty crappy parents who didn't care to look after me for more than five seconds…so that is how I ended up lost in the woods when I was ten. I saw a man in the woods and I asked him to help me… It was James… He stalked forward and bit my neck, draining me slowly. Then Eleazar showed up and saved me before he could kill me… James fled and Eleazar patched me up, telling me everything… My parents didn't evenknow I was missing until I came back two weeks later…" She shook her head. "I wanted you to know… You should have known… I know you were curious." Angela smiled.

"I am sorry that that happened to you." I sighed.

"I'm over it." She shrugged. "You vampires aren't so bad." She winked.

"Well, some of us aren't all bad." I corrected. Edward and Carlisle walked through the front door. "Some are worse than others." I winked and Angela and I laughed loudly together when both Edward and Carlisle looked at eachother with confused looks on their faces.

"Women…" Carlisle shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short... I know... It had to be... **


	12. Black Out

**A/N: Well, some of you didn't approve of Angela...but I gotta take some criticizm at some point. So things are about to change big time in this story... Sorry for the slow update. If you saw the work i had to catch up with in school...or dear lord... See this is what i get for taking advanced classes UGH! **

**Hope you like this chapter...well...actually your not really supposed to like it... There is a really dark chapter in the near future, so be aware of that.**

**I don't own anything,**

**~Jen**

**Read on people, read on...**

* * *

><p>Black Out<p>

(CPOV)

I sat in my office reviewing some notes when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I called lightly, hoping for it tobe Bella. Alice stepped in and looked at me.

"Can I sit down?" She asked quietly, instantly that worried me,she had something serious to talk to me about.

"Of course… What's troubling you?" I wondered, setting my work down and giving her my full attention.

"I have been so busy…watching Angela since she was just changed recently…that I have been missing things." Alice frowned. "I kept getting visions that were pure black, blank… I just thought I was focusing too hard but they kept getting more frequent…then I started to look at everyone, to see who was blacking out in my visions, to see who was becoming invisable to me…" Alice frowned.

"Who is it?" I wondered, worridly. You didn't disapear from Alice's visions easily.

"Bella…" Alice said worridly. "She keeps disapearing from my visions…like she doesn't have a future left… It terrifies me, Carlisle."

"My Bella?" I asked containing a full-out panic. She nodded.

"I wouldn't come to you if I didn't think it was important… I'm just worried about her… Someone should be around her at all times, making sure she's safe."

"Have you told her this?" I wondered curiously.

"No… I thought about it, but then I saw her go blank more often, so I decided not to tell her… I trust you… I needed to tell someone so that we could watch out for her. She wouldn't want attention now, not while everyone is worrying over Angela."

"You're right…" I stated, running my hands through my hair. "We'll be extra careful with her… Tell me if these visions go away, Alice."

"I will…" Alice paused. "Take care of her… You're not the only one who would die if we lost her…"

(BPOV)

Having a newborn around was like consantly trying to fight someone… Angela wasn't adjusting very well…at all. Thank God our house was practically as isolated as they came. She was calm…until of course we let her outside, that never went over too well. I sat in the livingroom, anxious because Angela was anxious. Her feelings were messing with me, not to mention Jasper.

"You should go for a walk…" Edward suggested, guessing my problem. "You won't feel any better in here." He smiled at me.

"I know…" I looked at Edward and Emmett. "You have her?" They nodded, so I got up and went to the garage. I got into my car and pulled out of the driveway.

Driving on the open road cleared my head, there weren't too many people to mess with my emotions when I drove on the old roads I drove on. I heard a sharp cry and I pulled my car over. I got out when I saw a small girl in a ditch. She was screaming in pain and crying. She couldn't have been more than six.

"Are you alright darling?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her gently. She shook her head into my chest, seeking comfort in me. "I'll get you out of here, sweetie, not to worry." I promised her. I suddenly felt something strange coat the inside of my sheild, but I ignored it and picked the girl up.

Before I could react two dark figures grabbed my arms and threw me into some sort of box and slammed a heavy door shut. I closed my eyes, trying to teleport…but for some reason I couldn't. I pushed on all of the walls using all of my strength, but it was no use, the walls were too strong…which was a strange thought, that something could be stronger than a vampire. The world was pitch black… Not a single light existed in my new world…for the first time in my life, I felt truly blind.

(CPOV)

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked as we walked into the house.

"She went for a drive… She needed to clear her head, her emotions were off the charts." Edward shrugged.

"WHAT?" I asked worriedly. "Where did she go? Is she safe?"

"Calm down…she'll be fine, Carlisle." Emmett chuckled. Alice's eyes zooned out.

"She's black…completely black… I can hear her. She's yelling, begging to be let out… She's locked in some sort of box… I don't understand, why can't she get out? Why can't she teleport?" Alice's voice grew steadily more paniced as she watched the future. "Who did this?" Then she gasped loudly. "The Volturi… They found her…" Alice's eyes widened.

I fell to my knees. "No…" I shook my head. "No…" I forced myself to my feet. "They can't have her. She's mine." I began to run towards the airport as quickly as I could. Suddenly I was being tackled.

"Stop, Carlisle." Edward ordered.

"She's not in Volterra, Carlisle…" Alice told me.

"Where is she?" I asked, perhaps a bit too harshly, but my mate's life was on the line and I would be damned if I lived without her.

"I don't know… I don't recoignize it. Do you, Edward?" Alice asked. Edward shook his head slowly.

Not only was the love of my life captured by the embodiment of evil…she was in a place we couldn't locat…

Why me?

Just a while ago, my life had been perfect. Why now, did things fuck themselves up? I collapsed onto the ground, unable to stand the pain of knowing I was unable to help my mate…but I knew somewhere inside of me that I would find her.

(BPOV)

I don't know how long I was in that box. There was no light, so my internal clock went askew after seven days. I began to entertain myself with running through not only my life story, but Carlisle's as well. I was about to go back to the beginning of my life, when I realized I couldn't remember my father's name…nor my mother's name.

Did I have a father? No…I don't recall ever having a father…nor a mother… I must have always been a vampire…and who was that man with golden hair who crossed my mind breifly…it must have been my imagination. I didn't know the man with gold hair and golden eyes… Come to think of it, I didn't know anyone…

I was just alone in some dark place. I think my name is Bella…I think that's what it was…but as time progressed I became less sure of it. Why would I have a name if I had no past? How could I exist without a past to begin with?

These questions puzzled me to no end…

Who am I? What am i? Why is it so dark? Do I have a family? Will anyone come for me?

I guess I would never know… Well, I thought I wouldn't know, until a sudden beam of light hit my eyes for the first time in my life…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If ya'll are confused...i will explain later. Bare with it if you get a little confused.**

**Reviews are a God send right now. :) It makes me smile during these long busy days...**


	13. Welcome Home, Isabella

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! I am sorry for the late update. I really didn't know how to write the rest of this so this story is very close to being done, not gonna lie. Did you get anything special for Christmas?**

**This is shorter than usuall... Sorry! But...the story is close to done, so smile. It feels odd to say it is almost done, but it is the truth. :P**

**Love ya'll**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p>Welcome Home, Isabella…<p>

(BPOV)

I looked around, blinking a few times, though I don't know why, I didn't need to blink. I saw three men and two women standing before me. "Welcome home, Isabella." One of them greeted me. He had black hair and abnormally pale and fragile looking skin.

_Isabella? Is that my name? At least they seem to know who I am. _I was mildly curious about the colors that surrounded them and what they meant, but I couldn't decifer that just yet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aro…this is Caius." He nodded to a blond haired man who had the same cold red eyes as the first. "This is Cole…" He nodded to the third man, who seemed to be in his teens, though I couldn't truly judge that properly, they all looked young to me. "This is Jane and Chelsea." Aro smiled.

"Who am I? What am I doing here?" I wondered, looking around.

"You our part of our family, Isabella… You are very special to all of us." The man named Caius stated, his eyes observing me a little too closely for my comfort.

"I don't remember any of you…" I said cautiously.

"You were a very ill human my dear…when we changed you you seemed to have forgoten most of your memory."

Human? Ah…it just occurred to me that I was indeed not human…but I was a vampire… The question I had in my mind now was, why were my eyes golden in my reflection, whilst theirs were red? When I voiced this, Aro smiled.

"We shall fix that problem, my dear…" Aro stated with a smirk, handing a class full of red blood. I was everso thirtsy, so I drank without question, gulping down all of the glasses contents. My eyes went from black to a dark orange color, closer to their red eyes… I prefered my golden eyes, but they must have been a fluke…after all, all vampires had red eyes…

Well…at least I thought they did…

888

(CPOV)

Numb… I longed to be numb, with no emotions, but I wasn't that lucky. My mate was gone, and I felt every bit of that pain. I could hardly breath, hardly move, hardly think… Everything was agony to me. "Alice?" I croaked out.

"I don't know where she is Carlisle… I am trying my hardest." Alice stated in a sad and angry tone, but I truly didn't care.

"Look harder, Alice." I snapped at her. My family winced at my voice. Deep down I knew I shouldn't yell at them…but I couldn't control myself at the moment. Alice closed her eyes and began to sketch things on a pad of paper. Jasper came over to me slowly, as if her were about to try and calm me, but he winced and backed away from me.

It had been a month and a half…we still didn't know where she was…. It terrifed me, it made me sick to think about what could be happening to her.

"OH!" Alice gasped.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked quickly.

"No…but I know that the Volturi has a new member… A boy…he can meddle with people's minds… I don't know how powerful he is though…they are trying very hard to hide him from me." Alice's eyes narrowed. "That might explain how they caught Bella to begin with…" Alice sighed.

"That doesn't answer my problem!" I snapped, I couldn't handle this anymore… My mind wasn't meant to handle this pain. I felt Emmett wrap his arms around me tightly, keeping me away from the very agrivating Alice with the help of Edward as Jasper croutched in front of her protectively.

"I know you're in pain, but you can't take it out on Alice… She is trying as hard as she can." Jasper growled. I relaxed in Emmett's arms, I would have collapsed had he not been holding me up.

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to… I can't control it…" I whispered. Jasper walked forward slowly, standing upright again. He put his hand on my shoulder and winced.

"I can feel it too, Carlisle… I know how you feel… I don't know how you've lasted this long." Jasper whispered.

Come to think of it…neither did I…

888

(BPOV)

I wasn't allowed to leave the building I lived in. It was too dangerous on the outside. Aro told me that a group of vampires wanted me dead and were waiting for me on the outside. So, naturally I didn't wish to go outside.

I felt comfortable where I was…though Caius was the only hitch in the place… He looked at me like he owned me, and I didn't like that…not one little bit.

(APOV)

It was pure agony to be without Bella. Everyone was in the dumps without our mother. I searched endlessly for her. Thankfully I could see her now, even though I couldn't quite see where she was. I could see the rooms she traveld through, but I didn't recoignize them. I drew them in the utmost detail, but no one knew them.

I was staring into blankness when suddenly a vision I had feard coming true popped into my mind…

(CPOV)

I heard Alice scream and in spite of my pain I walked to her quickly, wondering what was wrong. She was rocking back and forth with her eyes shut tight. _God, what did she see? Did I want to know?_

"What is it Alice?" I asked cautiously.

"Caius…" Alice whimpered when her vision ended. "He had been trying to gain Bella's attention…but she resisted him…but now…" Alice began to sob. "Oh God, carlisle they held her down, they held her down and let Caius hurt her…"

"What did he do to my Bella?" I snarled. Alice looked up at me with a torn expression on her face, and I knew what had happened to my love. I screamed out in utter agony. How dare Caius try to take my mate from me? How dare he try to take her at all! Alice's eyes zooned out again.

"Eleazar…" Alice stated in awe.

"What?" Rose asked, looking intently at Alice.

"Call all of our friends, Rose…they know where to go…" Alice said in a trans-like voice.

"I'm on it." Rose nodded.

888

The house was full of vampires, all of them extremely sympathetic of me. I hated it! I didn't need their pity, I needed Bella back! The last to arrive was Eleazar, who ran right to me.

"Carlisle, you need to hunt… You shouldn't be like this. Bella would want you to be healthy and pain free…"

"I don't care about me, I want her back, now." I hissed. Eleazar didn't wince like everyone else did, he seemed to understand.

"Eleazar!" Alice shouted.

"Alice!" Eleazar replied, catching the paper that Alice threw at him.

"WHERE IS THAT!" Alice demanded. Eleazar looked through the drawings and smiled, grabbing my shoulder gently.

"She's safe, in a castle in Russia." Eleazar told me. Instantly I felt a weight lift.

"I'm leaving. I won't ask anyone else to follow, but I am getting my mate back." I said running towards the airport. When I arrived I turned and noticed everyone behind me.

"We love Bella too, you know." Alice smiled slightly, following me onto the plane.

God…planes are slow…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews make great Christmas presents!**


	14. War

**A/N: Two chapters in one night, be happy. :P**

**Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Merry Christmas!**

**By the way, i had a lovely Christmas... I have a party to go to tomorrow, but i might just hide in a corner and right... I really don't want to be around too many people right now... This is family time, if you know what i mean.**

**I got a Wii... How did i live without that thing? It's amazing!**

**Merry Christmas.**

* * *

><p>Mine<p>

(BPOV)

I heard screams outside of the castle. Instantly I felt my mate grab my arms and drag me into the throne room. "Stay there." Caius hissed, covering my face with a cloak and pushing me into a room just off of the throne room. I heard louder yelps and then I heard the throne room doors burst open.

(JPOV)

Our plan was rediculous. I didn't think it would work in a million years, but really did we have a choice? None of us would lose Bella. So while the Cullens stormed the throne room, everyone else tried to keep the guard at bay so we had a clear path, yeah…so many ways for our plane to fail. All the while, Alice was supposed to figure out how to get our Bella back before something bad happened…

(CPOV)

I threw the throne room door open and growled when I saw Aro, Marcus, and Caius. "You stole my mate, where is she?" I yelled.

"You mean my mate?" Caius asked with a smug smile. "Isabella, dearest, come here." I saw a door open and a zombie-like figure walked out. Bella hid under a cloak, she looked beat down and ghostly. Her eyes were bright red. I almost took off after her but Emmett held me back, reminding me to stay calm. Seeing Bella was a relief, but seeing her so gaunt, broken…it made my heart ache.

(BPOV)

I walked out of the room, not daring to look at the guests, I wasn't allowed to. I walked forward and bowed in front of Caius. I heard several hisses and growls from the new vampires in the room, but I paid no attention. Caius pulled me up by my chin and pressed his lips against mine. I wanted to resist, but I knew better now. He pulled me down into his lap and kept me there, forcefully. So forcfully I was sure my skin would begin to crack under the pressure.

(CPOV)

"Isabella, you have guests." Aro whispered. Bella slowly looked over at Aro, her eyes submissive. I could see where Caius's hands were cracking her beautiful skin, and I had never felt more blood lust in my entire life. "Do you know your guests?" Aro wondered. She turned her bright red eyes on us and looked at each of us one at a time. Her eyes landed on me last and they were curious for a moment, but they held no recognition, nor happiness.

"No… I do not know any of them."

"Bella, it's me… Carlisle." I whispered to her in a pleading voice. She looked at me but she winced when Caius held her tighter and she looked away.

"She does not want any of you." Aro stated. "Leave her be."

"Give her a chance." I snapped. "Let go of her for a moment, you are hurting her!" I had to buy time, Alice was jumping through many blurred visions, and I knew by her stance that she hadn't found the right ones yet. Aro looked at Caius and nodded. Bella got up when Aro pushed her. She slowly glided down the stairs after he whispered something to her. She slowly looked up at me and all of the others. "Can't you remember? Don't you remember me?" She looked up at me and then her eyes recoignized something.

"I had gold eyes once…in the beginning…" She whispered.

"You used to live with us, Bella. You are my mate, my wife, my closest friend. You are the mother of these children. We lived together for many years… Please tell me you understand, tell me you remember…" I begged.

"I don't understand… I don't know any of you…but you are so bright it hurts my eyes. I do not know what to think." She shook her head. She looked as though she was about to leave, needing more time I pulled her close and I kissed her tenderly. When we broke apart she looked at me with confused eyes.

"You have to remember…"

"There is nothing to remember. I have been alive for only a few months… Before that is black…" She sighed and turned around. Jane and Alec grabbed her tightly, leading her back to Caius.

"You see? She is not the Bella you seek…but, since you have defied our laws, and taken advantage of Caius's mate, I am to assume that this will no longer be a pleasant visit." Aro smiled cruelly. "Kill them all… Destroy the Cullens once and for all." The guard began to surround us.

"Alice, any time would be good right about now." I whispered. Edward's head suddenly swivled and locked onto a young boy while Alice looked at two young women.

"Get rid of him Edward!" Alice snapped, whirling into action with Jasper at her side. Emmett and Rose began to fight just as Angela and Edward jumped into the fight. I began to fight and everything was a blur for a long moment. I heard start to win his fight just as I heard Caius's cold voice.

"Isabella, dear… Go and kill that man who stands alone. He deserves death." I saw Isabella's eyes meet mine and instantly, I knew I was in trouble.

Isabella slowly moved forward, taking off her cloak as she walked. She wore a long blood red dress, that seemed to cling to her like a second skin. She looked beautiful…but then again, she always did. She walked slowly down the stairs, her eyes never straying from mine.

I hadn't anticipated this. I didn't predict that Caius would turn my lover against me. I didn't know that he could do that. One thing I did know, however, was that I would never hurt my love. I would sooner die in her arms than to harm her… Not that I would let her get me on purpose… But if I had to harm her to stop her, I would simply let her kill me.

She walked until she was just a foot away from me. Her eyes searched mine for something, but I couldn't tell what. "Kill." Caius's cold voice ordered. Bella lunged forward and I twisted out of her way. Instantly we were locked in a deadly dance. I would never attack her, but I always tried to keep out of her reach.

All the while, throughout our furious dance, I noticed just how frozen Bella's eyes were. They were no longer pure butterscotch, the were burgandy, fearfully so. They must have forced her to drink from humans. Such a terrible thing to do to someone so pure.

In my moment of distraction Bella whirled around and kicked me in my stomach, sending me into a wall, indenting it fearicly. I stood up right before she attacked again. She chased after me once she had gained her footing.

"End it." Caius hissed. Bella seemed to have heard him over the noise because she ran faster and caught me. I sat on me knees, knelt before my soul mate as she pressed her arms tightly around my neck. Her eyes stared into my eyes, emotionless. I tried to convey all of my love to her, knowing that they couldn't have taken her powers from her. She stared into my eyes and I began to hear and feel cracks begin to appear across my neck as she began to pull my head from my shoulders.

I didn't fight. I couldn't.

I loved her, I couldn't hurt her…

But…what a place to die…staring into a lover's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh...cliffie... Sorry!**

**I don't usually say this, but i think there is a magic number of reviews in my head that will resolve this cliffie... :)**

**Haha**

**Merry Christmas.**

**Seriously, Reviews are like the best christma present ever. **

**Spread love!**


	15. Don't Let Go

**A/N: Okay, so i wrote this chapter four times... I am still not happy, but it will do.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Don't Let Go<p>

(BPOV)

I stared down into Carlisle's eyes. Why was he so relaxed? Why didn't he fight death that was obviously seeking him? He had fought off the others and killed them… Why didn't he fight me?

I heard a voice shout out loudly to someone. Something about a vampire still being able to use their powers…it didn't matter, it didn't concern me. Until I felt a weight lifted off of my mind, off of my body, off of my soul…and I realized that everything around me was completely wrong on so many levels.

(CPOV)

I waited for death, expected it. Bella's warm hands on my neck told me that death was coming…

That was exceptable to me. Death at her hands, seemed like the most peaceful way to go. I was at least allowed to look at her, to touch her as I died, perhaps that would make death completely worth it.

I silently agreed that I was ready for death, that I wouldn't ever fight her. I knew that if I hurt her I would go off into the abyss myself, it was better this way, it spared her life, something I always cherished above everything else.

I stared up into her eyes, ready; but then I saw Bella freeze, her eyes glazed over. For the first time since she was kidnapped I felt our bond again, purely, without any restrictions. Our bond was so strong I could read her mind as memories flowed into her from her past. Memories of her childhood, of me, of her family. My Bella was back. Her eyes widened and she suddenly moved forward. She began licking the sides of my neck, sealing the cracks she had made with her venom.

"Forgive me, forgive me, please forgive me…" Bella pleaded when she finished. I cupped her face in my hands as we stood straight up.

"There was nothing to forgive, my love." I promised befor kissing her with as much passion as I could.

The whole world could have fucking exploded into a million pieces and began to disintergrate for all I cared. All I could feel was Bella in my arms, that's all I ever wanted to feel.

I don't know how long we sat like that, comletely wrapped up in each other's embrace, but too soon Bella pulled away. "They need our help." She whispered.

"I'm not leaving your side." I promised. She smiled and we together began to take down one member of the Volturi at a time.

888

Our family stood in the center of the throne room, staring at Marcus, Caius, and Aro. I crouched, tensing like a piano wire, waiting to strike. I felt Bella grab me and pull me up. She took a step forward and I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. Bella stared at Aro.

"I hate you, Aro. You sent that boy to Forks, to create the illusion of a little girl crying. You meant to distract me while your little pet sheild found a way to tame my sheild. Then you allowed that boy to erase every last memory I had." Bella shook angrily, trying to control herself. I growled sharply, feeling Bella's pain as my own. I hated every last one of them. Bella turned to Marcus. "You are a good person deep down, why do you let them corrupt you? I hate your weakness because of them…" Her eyes went flat black when she looked at Caius. "You stole me. You wanted something you couldn't have. You forced it. You took me even though you knew I had a mate, even though you knew it was wrong, even when you knew how much it would hurt me. You never felt any remorse… None of you even know of remorse."

"Uh, let go of her Carlisle, you don't want to feel what she's about to dish out." Alice warned. She pulled me back. I didn't want to let her go, but I did.

"Perhaps I can make you feel remorse. Jasper? Emmett?" Suddenly Jasper and Emmett were holding onto Aro and Caius. Bella walked forward to look at Marcus. She stared at him for a moment and he nooded sadly as if she had told him something that he had known, but now he understood it. "Jasper." She nodded. Jasper moved to finish Marcus as Bella walked to Aro. "You'll never feel remorse for anything you did. You held me down Aro. You let Caius do wicked things…no remorse… Perhaps I can give you some." Bella placed her hands on the sides of Aro's face and instantly his eyes went wide.

"STOP IT!" He screamed loudly.

"Every soul you ever hurt, all of the pain they ever felt is yours to bare now. Every human you hurt, their families, the vampires, the death, the torture… It's all yours to bare now." Bella hissed, letting go of him and walking to Caius. Jasper and Emmett stood by me as Bella placed her hands on Caius's face. He fell to the ground yelling in pain. Bella winced and turned to run into my arms. I held her tightly. "Your eyes are black, Carlisle." She noticed, she always noticed when I was angry. "Do as you wish, even now they do not believe they caused this pain…even now they have no remorse." She nodded into my chest. I let her go and stalked towards Aro and Caius. I looked back to make sure Bella was alright, and she was, surrounded by all of her family.

Though I wanted to make slow work of both fiends I worked quickly, ripping and tearing apart those who had hurt my Bella. I turned quickly after ridding the world of filth to see my family trying to comfort Bella. She looked up and her eyes met mine. I opened my arms and instantly she ran towards me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. Her grip almost hurt, but I didn't care. I hoisted her up into my arms, and pulled her face close to my chest.

"Take me home…" She sobed. "I can't stay here… Take me home." She begged in a strangled voice.

"I will sweetheart, I promise." I whispered to her, pulling her tighter against me. I felt whole again, happy. Having Bella near me was like being in heaven, impossibly perfect. I walked her out of the castle and noticed that everyone on the outside was accounted for.

"Bella…" Several voices echoed joyously. Eleazar stepped forward slowly. Bella looked up at him.

"Thank you…all of you." She whispered in her hurt voice. "You didn't have to…"

"Yes we did, dear." Carmen smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We shall go home now… We have things to discuss, but after such a trama mates should be by themselves to get things settled." Eleazar commented. "We will meet in three months, that should give you some time to reccouperate… I hope you heal rapidly." Eleazar kissed Bella's forhead and he winced away. His hand went to his forehead, as though he had just seen something terrible. "She needs rest… She is out of control of her emotions and memories." Eleazar shook his head and pulled back.

I could have told him that. I could feel every one of her emotions more forcefully than I ever had before, and most of them were terible. One that barely overstepped the rest was pure relief. I hugged her closer to me.

"We have to go now." I stated taking off into the woods with my family following behind me.

888

I had never been more relived when I got to the airport and Alice already had tickets for a flight that would take off in a half an hour. I sat on a bench with Bella wrapped up in my arms, tightly. Alice danced up from a small shop in the airport.

"Here." She handed a bag to me. "She will want to change." Alice nodded. Bella slowly looked up, as if she was in a daze, at Alice. "Come on, honey let's get you into something comfortable." Bella shook her head and pulled herself closer to me.

"Honey, I know you don't want to be in that anymore."

_Hell. _I didn't want her to be in that dress anymore, everyone was staring at her.

"I don't want to leave him." She stated quietly, pulling herself even closer towards me.

"Honey, you can trust me… I'll be right there with you." Alice smiled reassuringly. Bella bit her lip and looked at me, her grip tightening.

"She doesn't want to go, please don't bother her."

"I should change…" Bella stated, relaxing slightly. She slowly stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"I can't always be afraid of everything." Bella stated. Alice wrapped an arm protectivly around Bella and took her to the ladies room. It was agony to be away from her now, even though we were just yards apat. They came back in record time and instantly Bella was back in my arms holding onto me tightly much as she was before. "Don't let me talk myself into leaving your side again." Bella begged, falling into silence again as she pulled herself closer to me.

"I won't darling… I won't let you go." I promised her.

We boarded the plane a little while later and Bella refused to buckle up in her own seat… It's sad to think that even I didn't want her to be any more than a nanometer away from me. When the flight atendant tried to argue with us, Jasper thankfully stepped in and calmed her down to the point where she agreed with everything we said to her.

"Thank you Jasper." I whispered as we took off.

"She was irritating me." Jasper shrugged it off and relaxed against Alice's side.

"Carlisle…it hurts…" Bella whispered to me in a hurt voice.

"What hurts?" I asked concerndedly.

"Everything…" She sniffled. "My mind hurts."

"Let go of it then, Bella…don't let it hurt you." I told her, though it pained me whenever she 'passed out' I knew she would feel better, and I cared for her needs above all others.

"I can't…" Bella choked. "I am afraid to close my eyes."

"I won't leave you." I swore to her, pulling her close. "I will never leave you."

"Promise?" She begged, holding me tighter.

"I swear." I nodded. She kissed me gently.

"I love you…"

"I love you too." I nodded. Her eyes darkened and closed as her body collapsed against mine, completely limp.

"About time… She needed a break. She was in so much pain…" Jasper shook his head. "I wonder how she deals with it all."

"She's amazing… I just hope this doesn't break her."

"It won't." Alice promised, she will be Bella again…someday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are as good as candy :)**


	16. Love

**A/N: A long chapter about love, sighs... If you want to listen to a good song for the mood of this chapter, i suggest All Around Me, by Flyleaf. It took me a while to get this chapter right as well. I hope you enjoy it. I think it is pretty okay. Three more chapters i think...possibly. :)**

**Thanks for the candy :P**

* * *

><p>Love<p>

(BPOV)

Carlisle promised me he would be there, so I allowed myself to pass out. After fighting the pain for so long, passing out wasn't easy. It hurt like hell. I had held off my own healing process, and I knew that would only hurt me worse in the end. As the black began to consume me completely, I recalled what had happened the last time things went black. I began to panic. I tried to fight off the wall of darkness, but I couldn't. In the end my consciousness disapeared as my unconscious mind decided how to deal with everything that had happened…

888

(CPOV)

I lay down on my bed in my house in Forks. I had my arms wrapped tightly around Bella, keeping my promise to never leave. None of the children came into the room. They kept away, knowing that now was not the time to bother me. I loved them of course, but they all knew that Mates came first, no matter what the situation.

Bella had been out like a light for nearly three weeks now and it concerned me to no end. The longer she was out, the more pain I knew her mind was trying to deal with. I did my best to try to support her throughout that time, but I doubted she could her me or even notice that I was around.

"Mmm…" Bella moaned slightly as her eyes opened. They were black with thirst, but she seemed alright.

"Bella." She looked at me and stroked my cheek gently, sending shocks of electricity through my body.

"Are you real?" Bella asked in a quiet, rough voice. I nodded and leaned into her hand. She took a breath through her nose and winced, pulling away from me.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I need to take a shower…now." Bella stated in a tremoring voice. I understood instantly what she meant.

"Do you need me? Do you want to be alone?"

"No!" Bella shouted. "Don't leave me alone." She whispered grabbing my hands and pulling me towards the bathroom. She looked so small, so fragile, I promised myself that I would do anything for her, to help her heal. I turned on the shower so that it was a warm temerature and slowly turned to Bella, who was now sitting on the toilet, sobbing tearlessly into her hands. I walked up to her, knelt in front of her, and gently took her hands in mine.

"What is it sweetheart? How can I help you feel better?" I begged.

"I can still smell him on me…" She whimmpered, not making eye contact with me.

"It's okay…we'll get you cleaned up." I promised her, helping her to her feet. I slowly unbuttoned the shirt she wore and slid it off of her shoulders. I slowly pulled her jeans and underwear off, carefully. I didn't want to startle her in any way right now, not when she was so broken. I stood up and she turned around and lifted her hair so that I could undo the clasp of her bra and pull it off. "Alrighty…" I tried to lead her to the shower, but she shook her head, griping me tightly.

"I don't want to be alone right now…" She told me with wide eyes. I nodded in understanding and I slowly got undressed before pulling her into the shower. I grabbed the strawberry shampoo and I poured a generous helping of it into my hands before massaging it through Bella's already wet hair. I made sure to wash every strand of her hair with particular care. I tilted her head back so I could rinse out her hair before I slowly began to clean the rest of her skin tenderly from head to foot. By the time I was finished the water had begun to cool. I shut it off and pulled her out of the shower.

Our cloathing had disapeared, I had no idea where it went, but I couldn't force myself to care. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist before gently drying Bella with one of the fluffy white towels. I grabbed a brush and combed through her hair as I dried it with a dryer. She sat silently, staring at me as I combed through her hair.

When her hair was dry I put everything away and bent down to kiss her. "See? You're just as beautiful as ever." I told her kindly. She wrapped her arms around me again, without saying a word. I picked her up and carried her back to our bed, setting her down gently. I ran a hand through my still very wet and disorderly hair when she didn't talk. She slowly looked up at me.

"I don't want to talk about anything that happened." Bella whispered. I knelt in front of her.

"You never have to…" I promised her.

"He did terrible things to me Carlisle, I don't know how you can still look at me… I've been tainted so much… Human blood, Caius…." Bella closed her eyes and looked away. I cupped her face in my hands and turned her to face me.

"You are perfect Bella… Don't let them win by allowing yourself to think otherwise." I told her. She looked at me.

"I want it to end… I want you Carlisle… I want you to get rid of all of the marks they left on me… I want to be yours, no one else's." Bella whispered. I stared at her for a moment, wondering if this was the best thing for her. When I decided it was I stood up and gently kissed her lips while I ran my hands through her hair. Our kiss became more passionate as I ran my hands down her spine, ensuring that I touched every inch of her skin. She needed love right now, and I was going to give her all that I had.

She burried her hands in my hair as I began to pepper kisses across her face and neck. Her hands slid down my back, pulling me closer to her. Electricity sparked through the entire room. Neither of us said a single word as the towels that covered us landed somewhere else in the room. I picked her up gently before laying her in the center of the bed. I climbed onto the bed and sat between her bent knees.

Bella was the very definition of beautiful. Her brown hair spread around her face like a halo. Every inch of her was flawless. Her skin was soft, smooth, and so warm. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed quickly. Her dark eyes didn't ever leave mine. I captured her hands in mine and kissed up and down the column of her neck. I paused and kissed just below her ear. "I love you, Isabella." I whispered gently. She shivered, which meant she heard what I heard. My old accent was coming out again, only she could bring that accent out of me so quickly. I felt her lips against my jaw.

"I love you, Carlisle…" She whispered back, a slight hint of her former accet coming out as well. I shivered and began planting kisses all over her body, while my hands carressed all of the places my lips couldn't reach. I felt her hands running through my hair in nonsensical patterns as she arched into my touches.

I looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but pure love. I thought that if she could, she would be crying. I leaned down to kiss her lips as I positioned myself at her entrence. She kissed me back with so much love and adorition that my knees would have given out had I been standing. I felt her hands on my back, urging me forward. I locked my eyes with hers as I entered her.

Bliss, sheer bliss… She had been gone for so long and having her back, having her again…it was nearly more than my heart could handle at once.

(BPOV)

We made love, slowly, tenderly. Neither of us looked away from each other's eyes as we moved together in perfect harmony. I could usually see every emotion that a person had at any given point…but this time I could only see one emotion in Carlisle. Love. He loved me. Even though someone else had tainted me in the most horrible of ways, he still loved me, more than he loved anything else in the world… Knowing that made my heart begin to feel whole again, happy.

I could feel his hand ghost down my side until it came to rest on top of my knee. He grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist, hitting a deeper place inside of me with every stroke, causing me to gasp slightly. I wrapped my other leg around him, just as that familiar burning sensation began to fill my entire being, from head to toe.

I stared up at my love. His eyes were a very dark butterscotch. His honey colored hair fell into disarray in a perfect way. His face was angular, perfect, beautiful. I wanted him to see what I saw, to know exactly all of the feelings that permiated the room around us. I allowed one of my hands to slid up his back and into his hair. I pulled him down to me, keeping our eyes locked the entire time, and I kissed him, showing him everything that I saw and felt.

(CPOV)

I was overcome with all of the things Bella could see. The entire room was a vision of bright gold and silver. It was perfect and so right what we were together, I wondered how I had ever managed without her.

I could tell that she was on the edge, simply by the way her body moved beneathe mine. I pulled my lips away from hers (oddly I could still see as she did) and kissed just below her ear. "I love you Bella, and you alone. You belong to me, just as thoroughly as I belong to you… Nothing will ever tear us apart." I promised her gently. She pulled me back to her lips and whispered one word against my lips.

"Mine."

"Mine." I replied. It was a promise…a promise no one could ever sever or strain. I would make sure of it. In that moment we both came together, both of us giving into one another like e never had before.

(3rd personPOV)

The house was comletely silent as Bella lay across Carlisle's chest. Bella's hands ran across Carlisle's shoulders and arms as Carlisle's hand wandered aimlessly across her back.

Everyone in the house had heard and even felt the love that had come from that room, but none of them spoke a single word, nor did they move. They didn't want to disrupt any of the time Carlisle and Bella spent together. Even Emmett, the king of inappropriate comments, was shocked into silence at the ammount of love in the air.

Even the sun shown through the windows, aparently happy for the reunion of the two mates. The sun cast a warmth over everyone, assuring them that the worst was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R. :D**


	17. Werewolves

**A/N: I'd personally like to thank Mistress-Volturi-09 for helping me with this chapter, because i certainly didn't know what was happening in my crazy brain. Thank you! I would send cookies if i could... :P**

**I am certainly thinking two more chapters for this story... Then i will work on Phoenix, then i have another idea that is really grabbing my attention, so look out for a new story.**

**So, yeah.**

**I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**I don't even own the little edits here and there :P**

* * *

><p>Werewolves<p>

(CPOV)

Bella lay bare across my chest, safe and sound once again in my arms. I was glad to know that she was safe, unlike the foray we had with death just a slight while ago. I could still see the lights in her soul, and feel all that she felt. I wanted to ask her why, but I honestly didn't want to ruin the utter bliss by speaking.

Bella was propped up on her elbows, twirling my hair in her hands gently. Her face gained a slightly troubled look to it as she stared down into my eyes.

"Why didn't you stop me, Carlisle?" She asked quietly. "I could have killed you... I could have ripped your neck from your shoulders... Why didn't you try to stop me?" She wondered. I stared up into her eyes and sighed.

"Isabella, my love...I couldn't have stopped you even if i wanted to. If i would have tried to stop you... I would have had to fight you, my love... I couldn't see you as a target... I couldn't even imagine hurting you... There was no way on God's green earth that i could have had the heart to attack you, even if that meant death for me..."

"But Carlisle—"

"Besides..." I interrupted. "I could think of no better place to die than in your arms, Bella. I wasn't going to kill you... I couldn't kill my soul mate..." I shook my head. She frowned and looked down at me.

"You are a good man, Carlisle...better than I deserve, you should have fought back, you should have killed me..." She whispered; pain shot through me at the very idea of killing her.

"But then i would be missing out on all of this, my love... I would have missed out on you, being yourself again...I would have missed the light in your eyes for the rest of my life...always wishing you were still here with me... Who could live with killing their mate?"

"I almost did." She choked out barely. I pulled her close to me in a tight embrace.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie... It never was, and it never will be..."

"I should have known—I should have stopped it—" I kissed her until she relaxed into my arms.

"What do you see in me, Bella?" I questioned.

"Pure joy..." She sniffled I nodded.

"Don't ruin the moment, my darling... I am just happy you are alive... Let me enjoy that without having to feel your pain...because you know I can feel it... Just relax and be happy with me." I smiled at her, and slowly, she smiled back.

"You always know what to say to me…" She sighed, pulling herself closer to me.

"I'm your mate, Bella… I'm supposed to know these things." I winked at her and kissed her cheek gently. She chuckled and relaxed completely into my arms, thank goodness for that, she needed a break from her worries.

888

It had been a week since we had gotten Bella back and she had finally decided that she felt safe to be around others, and not just me. We walked down the stairs slowly to see all of our family standing in the livingroom, looking at us with warm smiles. Bella pulled back slightly. I instantly stepped in front of her, protecting her from whatever was bothering her. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I heard her sigh to herself.

Even if she had agreed to go downstairs, I couldn't let her more than an inch away from me, and it seemed she felt the same as we walked down the remaining stairs. "Mom?" Alice asked carefully.

"Alice?" Bella inquired slowly.

"We're not going to invade either of your spaces… I told everyone to stay back a little…you don't have to worry so much." Alice smiled slightly. "I know you two won't be trusting many people for a while." Judging by the colors of Alice's aura she was telling the truth. I relaxed. I was beginning to realize how much of a gift it was to see people's true intentions. Bella must have seen as I did, because she relaxed slightly too.

"I'm sorry…" Bella whispered. "I wish things were different." I could see shame clear in Bella and I pulled her tighter to me, trying to tell her that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"It's alright, Bella. We understand." Edward nodded. Bella suddenly stiffened and growled at Jasper. I jumped in-between Jasper and Bella, ready to fight Jasper if it came to it.

"Don't you _dare _try to control me." Bella growled angrily at Jasper. Edward and Alice both slapped Jasper hard.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think… You were stressed… I just wanted to help." Jasper back-tracked, taking a step away from us. Bella stared at him for a moment before she relaxed, even though I didn't move.

"I'm sorry… I'm sensitive to that now… When someone manipulates you enough to forget everything you hold dear…it does things to you…" Bella sighed and winced. "I need to hunt." She whispered.

"That makes two of us darling." I nodded, rising from my defensive crouch.

"Go on, you two… I have to deal with my husband." Alice glared at Jasper. I instantly pulled Bella out the back door, so that we could escape while Jasper got the snot kicked out of him by someone he couldn't hit back. He deserved it too…no one makes my wife uncomfortable.

888

By the time we got back from our hunt, Bella had sorted through a few more things in her mind. Her eyes were an odd orange color becase some human blood remained in her system, but they would return to normal quickly.

Within an hour of being back at home, Bella had been able to have kind conversations with everyone in the room, more than I could manage. She was amazing and strong. She was fighting every instinct she had. Hell, we both wanted to grab ahold of one another and never see another being for the next century, just so we would know we were safe from people who would want us apart…but she fought it, harder than I did I'll admit that…probably because the idea of Bella and I alone for a century sounded pretty good to me.

888

(BPOV)

After three days I had made a lot of progress. I was proud of myself. I hugged Emmett, without feeling the need to run to Carlisle's protective arms…which were no more than a foot away I might add… Yeah, I still needed to work on being able to have a little space between him and me, but I was far too comfortable having him close to me.

"Carlisle?" I wondered quietly.

"Yes, my love?"

"Can we go out? For a run or something? I don't want to be couped up any longer." He smiled at me.

"Of course we can. Where do you want to go?" He asked, standing up and taking my hand.

"Surprise me." I grinned at him.

"Hmmm…" He sighed before pulling me out of the house quickly. I was faster than he was, and I could have over-taken him…but I didn't want any part of being away from him, so I matched my stride to his as we flashed through the woods at a blinding pace. Carlisle skidded to a halt and I stopped next to him.

I looked at him questioningly, but his eyes were fixed ahead of us. He stepped infront of me and croutched. I looked in the same direction and saw four massive forms made of light heading for us. Two of the forms shifted shapes as they approached.

Carlisle hissed at two obviously native men as they walked within fifteen yards of us. "Carlilse…it's the wolves, don't worry. We've done nothing wrong. They must want something else." I told him soothingly. Both of the men scoffed.

"Yeah, right, we haven't done anything wrong." Scoffed one of the men. "We were just passing through, well, until we noticed one of you went against our treaty."

"None of us have forgoten nor neglected the rules we agreed to follow, you have no buisness here." Carlisle stated.

"Oh really?" Chuckled the other. "That bloodsucker on your arm sure does have really red eyes for being perfectly innocent." He laughed darkly. I noticed the other two wolves were on our sides. "Last I checked biting a human was against the rules."

"He's right…" I whispered. "Oh God…"

"Since she's the only bloodsucker who has broken the rules, we'll just take her and let the rest of you go free."

"Over my dead body." Carlisle hissed croutching. His body was tensed and coiled like a lion waiting to pounce on his prey.

"Carlisle, no… Don't do this… They just want me…don't get yourself involved, love…"

"You didn't do it, Bella! They can't kill you for something you didn't do. They can't kill you at all with me standing here. Bella, you didn't hurt anyone, it wasn't your fault. I will not allow anyone to take you away from me again." Carlisle said in a feirce voice. The two wolves drew slightly closer.

"How could she not have hurt someone? She obviously did something wrong, you biased parisite."

"I honestly didn't hurt anyone." I said truthfully. I told them all that had happened to me, done by the mind controlling vampire who made my life go dark.

"We aren't that stupid, leech, don't insult our intelagence." I glanced over at the grey wolf and looked at the man on the right.

"That's your mate isn't it? Your imprint? She's really pretty." I commented casuallly. "I would asume she is an even more beautiful human."

"What are you talking about? How do you know she is my imprint?" The man asked, quickly moving in front of her.

"I can see your emotions, I know how tightly you two are bonded. I could see your bond even if you were on diferent sides of the country. I am gifted like that." I shrugged.

"You can see that far?" The other man wondered, looking at me curiously. I could tell I was catching his attention with the mention of my powers.

"Yes… I only have to concentrait."

"Where is my imprint then?" He wondered with a slight smirk, not believing me. I followed the silver that stretched away from him. I closed my eyes tightly and counted the mile and what direction it was in. I used my knowledge of the locations of cities to get an almost exact location of the girl in question.

"Austin, Texas, she's visiting relatives I believe?" I wondered. "It looks like relatives that she is talking to… She misses you. I can tell." My concentration slipped and I was brought back to the present. Carlisle was looking at me like I was crazy for making small talk with the werewolves.

"Wow…" The second man stated. "So powerful…"

"Sam, what are you thinking?"

"Bella could be telling the truth." Sam commented.

"How?"

"If she can see things that far away isn't it concivable that someone could erase your mind?" Sam questioned.

SCORE! Vamps: 1 Wolves: 0

"I guess…" Jacob nodded. Carlisle then began to understand what I had been doing. Within a few minutes we had talked our way out of being slaughtered and had walked away from the wolves with our treaty still intact.

"Smooth…" Carlisle whispered into my ear once we were a ways away from them

"I thought so." I grinned at him. Things were getting better…I just needd to get my eyes back to normal pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**


	18. Decisions

**A/N: Well... I lied... Two more chapters... Well, one chapter plus an epilogue. Might be all done in a few hours (dont get your hopes up). **

**I would like to state that as soon as this is finished i will pick up on Phoenix... Haha, then i have two more stories that will have to be voted on again. Are you starting to see a trend? I have too many ideas in one mind and not enough time to put them all down.**

**I might be going off on a tangent here, but i am really thankful for all of the support i have been getting on here. I used to be a writer with that thought "no one will get to see this" Which honestly was pretty accurate, getting published is difficult. But on here i get to write and be heard easily and actually hear what people think about my writing from good comments to bad, all of which make me feel honored. Yeah, emotional, i know...I sound like a pathetic girl in a miss america pagent "I REALLT DO WANT WOLRD PEACE!" **

**Yeah...well enough of that BS i'm done with the emotional (though i do thank all of you for reading this). As a special gift at the end of this chapter (because i don't want to take up too much more space up here!) I will write a summery of the two stories i will write _AFTER! _Phoenix is completed.**

**I'm done now.**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>Descisions<p>

(BPOV)

I sat in the study on Carlisle's lap. He was holding onto me tightly and humming a soft tune in my ear. If I could have fallen asleep, I would have, because I was perfectly at peace. "Carlisle? Bella?" Alice called from downstairs.

_And the peace has ended…_

"What Alice?" Carlisle wondered, kissing my neck in apology for Alice's interuption.

"Everyone will be here in an hour." She called up to us.

"Okay." I replied, relaxing back into Carlisle's safe arms. I could have cared less when the others were coming, I just wanted to relax and enjoy the moment. I felt him nibble at the side of my neck so I tilted my head to the side, allowing him more access. I could feel him smile into my skin before he continued to kiss and nibble the place where my blood had once flowed. I reached back and ran my hand through his silky hair, causing him to sigh.

"You can't start that right now, Bella." Carlisle whispered into my ear.

"I'm not starting anything." I whispered back to him.

"I'm not stupid, my love." Carlisle chuckled lightly. "I can see the lust rolling off of you in waves, not to mention the mischviousness that accompanies it." I froze and turned to look him square in the eyes.

"You can _see _that?" I asked curiously.

"All of it…every little detail." He said truthfully, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Since when? Can you see others as well? When did you get my powers?" I wondered quickly. He covered my mouth with his hand gently, to keep me from continuing.

"I can see everyone, but the closer the person is to me the better I can see them…" He paused for a moment. "I've been able to see since that night…the night you woke up again…" Carlisle trailed off.

"That was months ago." I said, confused.

"I know… It's strange…but I can see, even with my eyes shut." Carlisle said, looking as confused as I felt.

"Maybe Eleazar will know what has happened." I stated. "I doubt that it could be anything bad."

"I doubt it as well." Carlisle smiled at me sweetly. I stared into his beautiful face for a long time. I reached up and ran my fingers over his cheek bones slowly, before gently running my fingers over his soft lips. He grabbed my hand in his and pulled me into a slow, deep, loving kiss. I twined my fingers with his as my other hand tangled itself in his hair. His free hand pressed into the small of my back while his fingers moved in slow soothing circles. Someone could have set the room on fire, I wouldn't have noticed, nor would I have cared if I had noticed it. We remained in that moment for a long time, praying silently that it would never end.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but I think if I don't speak now you two will be locked in this room ravishing each other for days." I jumped and turned to see Eleazar standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame casually. I shot a glare at him.

"You ruined my plans for the rest of the week." I stated.

"In my defense I let it go on for ten extra minutes." Eleazar held up his hands in surrender. I looked at Carlisle and he had the same question in his eyes. _We were here for that long? _

"Why did you come up here?" Carlisle wondered, not letting go of me.

"Um…your…uh…children didn't want to come up here and watch that. Alice warned me not to let it go on for too long, so I decided to stop it… I'm surprised you didn't hear me standing here… You two become quite obsorbed when you're together. If Ben set the room on fire you two would have gone up with it."

Carlisle and I looked at each other knowingly, as though we had both thought close to that same phrase as we had been kissing. We both broke out into streams of laughter. I bent down and kissed his cheek. "We'll come back to this as soon as we can kick them out." I promised him.

"We'll do more than that." He teased.

"Okay, okay! I know understand why the others refused to come up here. I really don't need to hear all of this." I laughed loudly and stood up. Carlisle stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked together towards the door. Eleazar stepped in front of us for a moment. "I'm glad you two are back to normal…you shouldn't have had to live through that pain." Eleazar stated. I hugged him tightly before returning to my husband's arms.

"We are glad to be back." I agreed, kissing Carlisle's neck.

"Well, the sooner we go, the faster we will be able to get out of your hair, and let you do…um…things…" I laughed at Eleazar who struggled to find words.

"Is that laughter I hear?" Zafrina asked. I looked down, and in my livingroom were all of the vampires my home could possibly handle.

"Zaffy!" I smiled and ran down the stairs to her, wrapping my arms around her. She froze for a moment before hugging me back.

"If it weren't for your recent past I would have smacked you for calling me that." Zafrina teased, letting go of me. Carlisle took me back into his arms, thankfully. Yeah…we still couldn't be apart for too long. Ten seconds max.

"Sorry… Why is everyone here?" I wondered, leaning back against Carlisle. He placed his hands on my stomach, holding onto mine as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"We need to decide who will take the place of the Volturi." One of the romanians piped up.

"No one will take their place." I snapped angrily.

"It's okay sweetheart…sh… He didn't mean it like that…" Carlisle cooed into my ear. He squeezed me gently. "You're shaking, calm down." He looked up and glared at the man who spoke. "Be careful with your words next time, because if she has to bark again I will be forced to bite…no one upsets my mate." He warned in a deadly voice. I loved him…I really did…

"I think I should speak." Eleazar said calmly.

"Good thinking, Eleazar, you risk being torn apart, we'll be right behind you." Garrett laughed.

"Thanks for the support…" Eleazar scoffed before turning to me. "We need to decide who will have the final say in matters of rambunxious newborns and overall law breaking of our kind."

"Shouldn't coven leaders be able to take care of their own covens?" I wondered idly.

"In theory, yes." Alice agreed stepping forward. "But they can't always keep everything under control. Heaven forbid someone creates a newborn with a destructive talent and have no idea how to keep them under control. Someone needs to be able to step in and say 'no'."

"They can't be power hungery, that will only lead to a knew Volturi." Jasper stated. "I don't want to live through that again."

"Here, here." Tia agreed.

"Suggestions?" Emmett asked casually. Eleazar looked at everyone in the room.

"I suggest Bella and Carlisle, along with their family."

"There sounds like there is a lot of reasoning behind that, Eleazar, care to share?" Amun wondered.

"Well, I say Carlisle, because of his gift… He had extraordinary self-control and endless compassion. He would never be too hard on anyone (unless of course thet hurt Bella), yet still have the wisdom to see when someone had done wrong. I say Bella as well, because I don't think it is possible for her to hurt anyone with a pure heart… Is that correct?"

"I could…but it would kill me to do it… It hurts enough to kill a dark person…I felt pain even at Caius's death, though I doubt I felt remorse. I hate watching life fade like that…" I bit my lip and looked down.

"Their gifts make it nearly impossible for them to lose grip on their true selves. They are good people, and so is their family, perhaps because they have touched their childrens' hearts and kept them on the right track. If I voted, they would have my vote." Eleazar nodded. "I know their gifts, and they couldn't fight against them."

888

(CPOV)

I swear, after Eleazar had said his words everyone agreed with him. We were the end all now in our world, and once that was decided nearly all of the vampires left, wishing everyone well as they was as if everyone thought Bella and I were saints, far from it obviously, we had faults ourselves.

"That's why they choose you, Carlisle." Edward stated, looking at me.

_Why? _I asked silently.

"You know you have faults. You know you aren't perfect. You don't pretend to be perfect…you understand people… It makes them trust you…both of you." Edward smiled. "Not to mention, Eleazar vouched for you." Edward teased. I chuckled at that.

"It wasn't my fault… I merely stated the truth." Eleazar fought back.

888

It was about an hour later when Carmen and Eleazar were saying their goodbyes that Bella looked at me with wide eyes, hoping for me to say something. "Eleazar…can we speak for a moment? Alone?" Eleazar looked at Bella and I before he nodded and followed us out the back door and into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, hope that was good enough... I find it sad that this is coming to a close, Carlisle and Bella are so cute... Well, as promised, two summeries for upcomming stories (AFTER PHOENIX IS DONE!) *(Names of stories tentitive)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire and Ice: Bella was strange, different than everyone else. She was a pale white, utterly graceful, quiet as a ghost girl, with a streak of silver in her hair. Edward was the most unlucky, cursed, piano playing ghost she had ever met in her life. What happens when ice can finally touch fire for the first time in a century? And who in the world is the ghost in the attic, who tries endlessly to ensure Bella's untimely death?<strong>

**And!**

**Bellarina: Edward watched arguably the best dancer in the world fall and break her ankle in front of his own eyes (thanks to Alice's medlesome ways). What could a Doctor learn from the homeless dancer he takes into his home and life. What started as just a doctor trying to mend an ankle could lead to not only a mended ankle, but two mended hearts as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... Those are due to be started after Phoenix is complete, which i have been working on by the way :)<strong>

**Spread the love!**


	19. SoulMates

**A/N: One last Chapter after this... It will be up at some point tomorrow i think... So this story is winding down to an end...it's kind of sad to me. Anyone else feel sad?**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>Soul-Mates<p>

(CPOV)

We stopped in the middle of the woods, out of hearing distance. "What's the problem, Carlisle?" Eleazar asked me quietly.

"How much do you know about mates?" I asked.

"I would like to say quite a bit… I've been around for a long time." Eleazar answered slowly. He looked at Bella and I curiously.

"Have you ever heard of someone being able to use their mate's talents?" I wondered, wrapping my arms around Bella.

"I assume you can use Mrs. Cullen's tallents, is that correct?" I nodded. "How do you know this?"

"I can see colors in everyone, Eleazar. You are curious, but you are not surprised. You actually seemed to have seen this coming." I said slowly. "Also, Edward kept complaining that my mind was hard to read at times, like I would go in and out of his reach…one minute he would hear my mind and the next I was gone, but Bella never sheilded me any of those times…"

"When did this start?" He inquired casually. Bella and I looked at eachother. If we could have blushed we would have.

"Umm…after we…when I woke up again…" Bella stammered. Eleazar seemed to understand the gist of her sentence because I could tell he was slightly embarassed and uncomfortable.

"Oh…" Was his simple answer.

"I know you must know something."

"He does, love." Bella whispered. "He just doesn't know how to explain it."

"It has happened once before; well, that I have seen anyway…" He paused. "Nearly every vampire finds a mate… Which is what Alice an Jasper share, what Emmett and Rose share, and what Edward and Angela share… They love each other, more than anything in the world. They would forsake all others just to protect their mates. Mary and Mathew…two vampires—who you would not have any recolection of—were different.

"They were more… I have no better way of describing them, other than Soul-Mates. They had started off, just as most vampires did, mated and in love with each other… A coven once attacked Mary, thinking she was hostile and Mathew killed the man who attacked her. The coven—being extremely angry for what Mathew had done—took Mary away from Mathew and tore her body into many pieces, hiding them all over the world, so as to pay Mathew back for killing one of their members."

"That's terrible…" Bella frowned. I pulled her tighter to me. I couldn't imagin having Bella torn from me like that, especially not after what we had just gone through.

"It is…" Eleazar agreed. "Mathew went mad and searched the world a hundred times over for every piece of her. Though the other coven thought it was impossible, Mathew put her back together again, and after they were reunited, things changed drastically for them. They could use each others talents as their own. They were closer than they ever had been before. They could nearly read eachother's thoughts because of how intensly they were bonded together."

Bella and I looked at each other…this sounded familiar to both of us…extremely familiar.

"They were so close…" Eleazar sighed and shook his head. "They couldn't stand to be away from one another, though they managed to be a few miles apart at times…but those were rare times. They could feel each other's pain as their own, each other's pleasure as their own. They were perfect in everyway for them… It was as if the near fatality had allowed their souls to realize just how close they were and how much they needed and depended on one another."

"You think that this has happened to us?" I asked curiously.

"No, I am certain it has happened to you. Why else would such a peacful man become the most vicious creature in the world when his mate merely flinched. You are protective of her to such an extream degree…and I can tell she is the same with you." Bella and I nodded in agreement, there was the answer to the riddle. I kissed her temple gently and she placed a soft kiss on my jaw, sending sparks through my body. Curiosity flared in Bella.

"What happened to them?" Bella wondered.

"A few centuries before Carlisle came into being Aro killed Mathew for 'revealing himself to humans' but he merely didn't like the amount of power Mathew had…" Eleazar sighed.

"What about Mary?" I wondered.

"I was there when Aro killed Mathew." Eleazar frowned. "So was Mary… I cannot fathom to this day how it happened, but the minute Aro began to burn the pieces of Mathew—and I mean the second he touched the flame—Mary spontaniously combusted… I don't know how it happened, but they both died that day."

"I know how it happened." Bella and I said at the same time. "I would have no will to live if you died… I would go the second you did." We said in sync.

"That's just creepy… You two are far to in sync."

"Sorry." We apologized at the same time, both of us attempting to tease him.

"Yeah, sure you are." Eleazar rolled his eyes.

"Thank you…" I said to him softly. "You've always been there for my family… Especially Bella and I…"

"That's my job… Taking care of you two, because no one else wanted the mundane task of trying to pick apart your brains and make sense of the mess."

"Should we give him a five second headstart before we chase him and beat him up?" Bella asked me with a smirk on her face.

"I'm already down to _three_." I commented.

"Oh shit…" Eleazar cursed before taking off. We laughed, silently sending our thanks to him before we chased the fool back to our house. The Denali's had decided to pack up and leave by the time we got back home. When we entered the house our family met us in the livingroom.

"It's all over…" Alice grinned, bouncing in front of us. "Do you know what day it is?" Alice beamed.

I looked over at Bella and she looked back at me curiously. "Augest twenty-third?" Bella half-asked.

"Correct, but incorrect." Alice giggled.

"What do you mean Alice?" I wondered curiously.

"It's the very day you two met. The day she bumped into you on purpose. The day you found out just how much a blind girl could see." Alice said excitedly.

"How did she know that?" I inquired.

"I did a lot of math alright?" Alice snapped. "You should be ashamed of yourself for forgetting such a date, Carlisle. I understand Bella, she was human, but you should have remembered. It's the mans job to remember all of the aniversaries."

"Is that my job Bella?" I wondered. Bella looked up at me and I could see her annoyance and amusment directed at Alice.

"Nope…" She smiled at me.

"You're always going to take his side aren't you?" Alice asked.

"Most likely." Bella grinned, running her hand down the side of my face.

_That's my girl… _I sighed.

"Well…okay then…" Alice shrugged. "We got these for you as an anniversary present." Alice stated, holding out two boxes. She gave Bella the small one and me the larger one. "Go ahead, open them. I opened mine, but didn't show it to anyone. I supposed this was a gift to me, though technically they would belong to Bella. I could already see the silken garments on Bella. I doubted very much so that the fabric would stay on her skin long

"DAD!" Jasper, Alice, and Edward shouted. "We didn't need to see that!" Alice and Edward continued. "Or feel it for that matter, save it for later." Jasper added. Bella opened her box and grinned widly.

"Tickets to Rio, Carlisle." Bella grinned at me. We both knew exactly what Rio meant.

"Think of it as another honeymoon… You have all the time in the world too." Alice pointed out. That's when I noticed that there were no return flight tickets. Our children were telling us we could spend any amount of time together, well…they might not see us for a long while…

"Thank you…so much…" Bella and I whispered quietly.

"It's not really a gift to you, so much as one for us. We can't hardly take any more of this never ending love fest." Emmett stated truthfully. "Sorry, but it's true… It's driving everyone crazy, and I thought brooding Edward was bad, I'd take that back right now. So when you come back, could you try to make us be able to stand being in the same room with you two, with out making everyone feel the need to jump their mates?" Bella and I burst into laughter.

"We'll…try." I got the words out barely between laughs.

"We'll miss you." Alice stated hugging us both. "I already called, the house is stocked full, so you don't have to pack much…well except for the things I bought you two…just don't ruin the green ones…you'll regret it…they don't make them any more… I got the last set." Alice warned me. I promised myself to _try _to restrain myself. "Eh, you'll do fine, even if you ruin them your vampire memory will always keep them…and unfortunatly so will mine." Alice's nose wrinkled.

Each of the children hugged us both, saying their goodbyes before Jasper drove Bella and I to the airport, our flight planning to leave just a few minutes after Alice predicted that we would arrive there.

"Carlisle? Bella?" Jasper asked as we stood in the terminal.

"Yes?" We answered in sync.

"Don't ever let the love you share go… It is too beautiful and pure to be lost." Jasper warned us. The words sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out why. "However, please don't try to kill every empathic vampire out their by spreding all the lust around for miles. God, I had nowhere to run and hide." Jasper teased. "Have a fun time, don't worry about us. We won't let Emmett destroy anyone's house while you're gone." He hugged us both and before we could say anything to him, he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave a review please, it's simple and makes me smile... :)**


	20. Even the Blind Can See

**A/N: I lied... This is being posted today... I had trouble finding the right words for the end...but i think it looks pretty okay to me.**

**Thanks for sticking with me (and thanks to the amazing person who helped me through the stupid moment i had earlier).**

**Thank you for giving this couple a chance.**

**I'm going to miss these characters alot... I like these people... Especially Carlisle... Ya'll can keep Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett or whoever else you might like... I'm keeping Carlisle.**

**Thanks guys... :)**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

(BPOV)

I felt like I was floating on some cloud far past number nine. I looked up at my Soul-Mate as he leaned down to kiss my lips gently. The sun danced across his skin, sending off thousands of beams of light in all directions. He kissed down my neck and chest untill he pressed his cheek gently against my stomach, sighing contently. I reached down and stroked his hair gently.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you…" I replied gently.

"Good God… It's been four months Bella… Four long months and I still can't stand the very thought of leaving your side."

"Me neither…" I agreed, running my hands through his hair, massaging his scalp with my fingers. He purred in contentment.

"You would think…that constantly having you like this, that constantly touching you, that holding you, making love to you, kissing you every second of the day would be enough…but it seems like there is never enough." Carlisle sighed.

"Emm and Rose have nothing on us." I teased lightly.

"How could they? They couldn't catch up in three hundred years even if I didn't touch you at all during that time." Carlisle scoffed.

"Three hundred years? We couldn't last four minutes, Carlilse."

"All too true." Carlisle stated, sitting up and laying next to me. I would never get over how beauiful he looked. His skin so soft and smooth… His body shaped perfectly to match mine. His face… His eyes… His soul… The all called to me, no matter how used to them I became… They all semed to get better every second of the day. I rolled over and lay across his chest, holding onto him tightly. "Could you settle for two minutes this time? Because I could have you again." Carlisle stated.

"Is their no end to your lust?"

"The better question is: Is their no end to my love… For you, that love will never leave Bella…not even in the slightest." Carlisle swore.

"You say all of those sweet poetic things to make me swoon on purpose don't you?" I wondered curiously.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it…but the poeticness does have a plus side to it." Carlisle rolled me over and ravished me with kisses. Ah, life was the way it should be…

888

I got off of the plane with Carlisle at my side. I instantly saw Edward and Angela, smiling at us as they spoted us. Carlisle noticed my distraction because he caught sight of them a second after me. Edward and Angela drove us home quietly, occasionally telling us what had happened while we were gone. Though, neither of them asked how the seven secluded months had gone at Isle Isabella…but then again, I didn't blame them.

When we got home and walked through the door all of my children jumped out of little hiding places. "SURPRISE! Welcome home!" Alice shouted louder then everyone else.

"You do realize I knew where every single one of you were right?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah…I just have always wanted to jump out and yell 'surprise'." Alice grinned. I was home, with Carlisle and all of my children.

I remember that when I was human, I used to ask God all of the time, why did he make me blind? I always wanted to know the answer, standing where I was now, I knew the answer.

If I never would have been blind I would never have disobayed my mother that day and went into town against her will…

I would never have gotten lost…

I would never have met Carlisle…

I would have lived the most dull and loveless life I could have imagined.

Carlisle looked down at me. He knew what I was thinking and he smiled at me, kissing my forehead gently. "I love you…"

"I love you too." I whispered sweetly.

I had never been more content with all of the struggles I had lived through, because they brought me Carlisle, and my family. I felt blessed, because I had been cursed without the gift of sight…but hey, I guess even the blind could see things…especially when they look as beautiful as my Carlisle still looks to this day…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup... i do belive the blind sees more than most normal people... They are more intuitive...anyway...thanks for reading. Phoenix will be my next project. I hope you enjoy that story as well...**

**TTFN!**

**~Jen**


	21. Important

**Dear readers,**

**I hate to inform you of this, but on Thursday February 9th Jennifer died in the hospital. you obviously should know why... In the fall-when i last took over this profile- Jennifer had been in a car accident that nearly killed her. No one was as shocked as she was when they found out she had leukimia during that trip to the ER. She took it well after the shock of everything went away, and as soon as she could she went back to hernormal life. I can tell you with full confidence that she loved to write for you guys and loved to right flat out. I don't really know what to do...now that everything's gone topsy-turvey without her...beleive me, it's been difficult... She wanted me to take care of all of this stuf...if something were to happen so I'm going to do that for her. **

**~ She wanted any outstanding stories to be completed by any means neccisary, as she hated leaving things **

**undone. Phoenix wasn't finished, so it's up for adoption...she wrote time-lines for her stories, so email me if you think you're up to it.**

**~She also wanted me to make sure you knew everything if something bad happened...so...i'm doing that now...**

**~She wanted me to thank you all for your support and love... She wanted you to know that all of the reviews made her smile.**

**So... I don't really know...what to say, other then i'm going to miss the strongest person i knew...** **I am going to change her username (there will be a poll up so that you guys can help me)...i think she wouldn't mind it...but everything else i am leaving, her work should live on... **

**I'm sorry to have to tell you this, I'm sorry it even happened.**

**xXCarrieXx**


End file.
